Bloodthirsty-A Ross Lynch Love Story
by missobsessed22
Summary: Ross has been roaming the earth for 1,000 years as a vampire, since he was bitten at 17... then one day he runs into Hayley... could she be the one he's been looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**Ross's POV**

Dead of night... My favorite time of the night. More or less because I can be alone on the streets and not have the urge to suck some random person's blood. Then I heard the faint sound of footsteps and music behind me. I pulled up the collar of my favorite black leather jacket as I kept walking. I slowed down, but the person didn't. Were they trying to mug me? Bad idea if they were. The music got louder and the footsteps closer. What the hell?! If this person is gonna mug me (or attempt to) they must not know what they're doing! ANYONE would be able to hear that music! It's the middle of the night and it's dead silent! This person's an idiot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayley's POV**

Well... Music does calm me down... It doesn't help me when I'm walking around L.A in the middle of the night now does it? I was looking everywhere but in front of me, so I didn't see this really hot guy in front of me. I was admiring the sights around me when, I guess my music was a bit loud and I walked to close to him, I turned back forward and this dude grabbed my wrist and twisted it. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" and by that time I was down on by right knee with him still holding my wrist, and then realizing I didn't mean to scare him and let go. I dropped back and leaned against the brick building behind me holding my wrist, with a tightened face of pain. "Sorry" he said "I thought you were trying to mug me" then he ran a hand through his amazing dirty blonde hair, his sparkling eyes on mine. "Yeah... like I'D be able to" I said back with a slight smile. He came and sat down next to me "Sorry about your wrist" he said sympathetically.

"I'll live" I said.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"I ran away"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"My parents were neglectful b****es"

"That's a bit harsh"

"Oh no... not at all"

He stared out toward the street for a minuet and then back at me. "Well... you can stay at my place if you want" he offered. I smiled over at him "What? You just go around helping random people off the streets?"

"More or less"

"Yeah Thanks"

"C'mon"

He got off the ground and offered me his hand. I grabbed it with my left hand and he pulled me up, no problem, and led me to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ross's POV**

Once we got to my house I had realized I didn't ask the girl her name. As if, in some CRAZY way, she read my mind she said "Oh... and my name's Hayley, by the way"

"Nice name... I'm Ross"

"Huh... hot name for a hot guy! Fitting"

I turned back to see she was smiling. I smiled back and got a hint from her eyes that her heart just melted. Wow, I thought, predictable. "Well" I said "I have one rule here"

"And what would that be?"

"DON'T go into my special fridge"

"No problem... but you're gonna have to label them... I'm bound to forget"

"Fine... let me show you you're room"

"Cool"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hayley's POV**

I walked up the stairs behind Ross as he showed me around the house. "And here" he said as he opened a door in the middle of the hall "Is where you'll be staying" I walked inside and it was REALLY nice! There was a one person bed at the edge of the room with nice red covers on it and a pillow with a beautiful red cover next to the window, which had an AMAZING view. The walls were painted a sexy, almost blood, red. There was a night stand with a lamp, a digital clock, and a cordless phone, and there was a big, walk-in closet. I was staring around the room, awe-struck, and saw Ross leaning against the door, again running his hand through his SPECTACULAR hair. "It's not the best room in the house... but I hope you'll like it" he said, and I could tell he WASN'T kidding. I turned to face him "I...LOVE...it! Thanks SO much!" I said and ran over to give him a hug. I'm sure he didn't know what I was doing at first 'cause he had his arms up above him, and then relaxed and hugged me back, and started stroking my hair. "You should grab some rest" he said irresistibly. Then I started to feel sleepy. "Okay" I said and then yawned "I guess you're right"

"I know I'm right"

I'd already shut my eyes and he'd seemed to know that. Ross led me over to my bed, tucked me in, shut off the light, and went to his room, and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ross's POV**

I don't fully understand what it is about Hayley but I can't get enough time with her! It's like she's...I don't know...the one? Awww, screw that! She can't be! I've been a 17 year old Vampire for 1,000 years! (So that'd make me 1,017 years old?) I think I would have found that person a LONG time ago. Can't count out ALL my possibilities though. Anyways... she came SO close to going in my blood fridge this morning! I came down and saw her looking around to grab something to eat and came SO close to opening it! I leaned on the doorway. "What are you doing?" I asked and she literally jumped and screamed. Then she noticed it was me and I could see her trying SO hard not to look away from my eyes to look at my shirtless torso."Oh... Hey Ross"she said and looked over at the fridge she was about to open "This is your special fridge... isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry" she said and backed away slowly from the fridge.

"No prob"

I walked in behind the counter next to Hayley and she turned the other way to go into the normal fridge... but I knew she was REALLY trying not to look at me...like it was KILLING her inside not to look...and I was getting a cruel joy out of this. I decided to push it. She bent over a little to look at what was in the fridge and I went around the side that didn't have the door blocking me. "What are you looking for?" I asked and I leaned my hand against the fridge and I would be totally visible if she turned her head just a little. "Honestly... I'm just looking around" she responded, with a sound of strain in her voice. This IS killing her, I thought...and then I started to feel bad. "I'll be right back" I said.

"Okay" she responded, still not looking at me. On my way up the stairs I heard the fridge door shut and Hayley collapse onto a chair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hayley's POV**

Does he get joy out of me straining myself not to look at him shirtless? 'Cause if he does... he would have gotten A LOT of joy out of that. I stared down at my silver yoga pants, navy blue hoodie, and rainbow fluffy socks. I leaned my head back against the back of the chair. I heard Ross's footsteps coming down the stairs and I was ready to jump up and look at something else if he came back down in his pajama pants, still shirtless. He came in wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, cool black sneakers, and his (apparently) favorite black leather jacket. "I'm gonna head out for a little while... you want me to pick anything up for you Hayls?" he asked me, his captivating brown eyes holding mine. Hayls? He has a nickname for me? Awww! How sweet! "Uh... I don't know... probably just something to eat" I answered, deeply captivated in Ross's eyes. "Alright" he said and smiled "I'll be back in an hour or so"

"Alright" I said. He left and I went up to my room and started listening to my iPod. Then I was feeling artsy so I went around the house looking for paper and some type of writing utensil. Once I found them I went around looking for something to sketch. I then sat on the windowsill in the living room and stared out the window. I then started sketching the backyard and when I finished... it was a pretty good resemblance. I ran upstairs and put it under my bed (Hell if I know why), and then Ross came back. Wow... time flies... doesn't it? He came in carrying like 20 packages. He got a whole ton of food from the supermarket and got me a whole ton of new shirts, pants, sweatshirts, and things like that. Such a sweet person... isn't he?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ross's POV**

"You better not be trying to spoil me Ross" Hayley said with a hint of playfulness in her voice. I smiled as I put the packages and food down in the dining room/ kitchen area. "You know... most people would thank another BEFORE ridiculing them" I said back playfully. She smiled shyly then came over and hugged me "You're right! Thank you SO much Ross" she said sweetly. Again she caught me off guard with the whole hug deal and I ended up awkwardly hugging her back. She needs to cool it with the off- guard hugs! Then she let go and I ran my hand through my hair... it's a TERRIBLE nervous habit of mine... but I think Hayley loves it. "So why don't you go try on some of your new outfits and I'll put away the food"

"Alright!...and thanks for being so nice Ross"

"Anytime! Anytime"

She giggled as she went up the stairs. I don't know what it it but something about that girl drives me CRAZY! Calm yourself Ross! Calm yourself! A few minuets later Hayley came down with one of the new outfits I bought her on. It was a pair of faded jeans, a strapless, light blue shirt, a denim jacket, and a pair of pink UGGs. She spun around in a circle. "You like?" she asked doing a cute little supermodel pose. "I LOVE" I said back, not realizing what I was saying until after it came out. She smiled shyly at me "Really?... You do?"

"Yeah" I said and walked over to her "I do" I saw her tense a little and knew she was getting really nervous... almost like that morning. I backed away a little bit and she relaxed. "Well... I'm gonna go put my new clothes in my closet"

"You check out your pajamas yet?"

"Pajamas?"

"Aw damn! I must've left them in the car... I'll be right back"

"Okay! Just bring them up to me! I'll be organizing my wardrobe"

"Alright"

I went outside and grabbed the rest of the packages out of the backseat and went inside to give them to Hayley. I went upstairs outside her room and knocked on the door. "Hayley?" I said "I have your

pajamas"

"Come in!" I heard faintly. She must be inside her closet. The closet doors were closed. I knocked on the doors. "Do you want me to leave these out here?"

"Yeah, sure"

"I'll be downstairs"

"I'll be down in a little while!"

"See ya then"

I left the packages outside her door and went downstairs to have some blood. God I was starving!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hayley's POV**

I just finished putting everything away and went downstairs to grab something to eat from the kitchen. Then I saw Ross, standing there, in the middle of the kitchen, and I was a s sure as hell he was drinking blood. He looked over as my VERY surprised expression and started to add it all up. He looked over at the glass in his hand and then back at me. Then a smile crossed his face and he leaned on the counter. I backed up. "You think this is blood... don't you?" he asked. I nodded, still with a scared and surprised expression on my face. "No" he said as he shook his head, still smiling "It's wine" I looked at him and gradually relaxed. How stupid was I to think that Ross, sweet and sexy Ross, could be a vampire?! I smiled a little. "Sorry" I apologized "I'm a little hung-up on the supernatural and fictional creatures and things like that"

"You really believe in vampires?"

"Yes... I do... I know... a little weird... isn't it"

"No" he said as he put his glass down and walked over "not at all"

I seemed to REALLY tense whenever he got too close to me. I get REALLY nervous around people I like. Ross backed up and I relaxed. I walked past him silently and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. I walked back up the stairs toward my room and Ross followed so close behind me. "Hey" he said. I turned around. "Okay... just a random question"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if met a vampire?

"I don't know actually... I guess it would depend on the person and the situation"

"Give me and example"

"Well... say YOU were a vampire! I'd probably be scared at first... but I guess since you've been like the single nicest person ever to me... I'd get used to it"

"Oh..." Ross's perfect voice trailed off

"What?... You're not say you actually ARE a vampire... are you?"

"What? No... uh... I'll be downstairs" he said as he turned and ran down the stairs.

"Okay"

Weird, I thought, just weird. I went the rest of the way up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil off my nightstand started sketching Ross's face from memory. Then I started thinking... if I had a picture... He'd be way easier to sketch. Lucky I brought my camera with me huh?


	9. Chapter 9

**Ross's POV**

I was sitting on the sofa in the living room and was staring out the window. Should I tell her I'm a vampire? Or do I hold out a little while longer? I heard her coming down the stairs. Hold out, I thought, I don't wanna freak her out. She was holding a camera. S***! "Hey Ross... can I take a picture of you?"

"No"

"But..."

"No!"

"Ross!

"I said NO!"

"Why not?!"

"I just don't like pictures okay?!"

"Why? You're picture perfect!"

"I just don't like pictures!"

"Whatever" she said a bit angrily. I got up and walked out of the room. I KNEW she was going to try and take a picture of me, that would be dead PROOF that I was a vampire. She put the camera in her pocket and came up behind me. Well... Hayls is getting more comfortable around me, isn't she? "I'm sorry Ross... I shouldn't have been so pushy... You've been so nice to me and... I don't know"

"Don't worry about it"

"But I'm going to! I'm REALLY sorry"

I turned to face Hayley the light from the windows making her medium light brown shine in the sunlight, her green/gray eyes sparkling as the looked up to meet my plain brown eyes, her slightly tanned skin, so smooth and perfect (you honestly couldn't know HOW badly I wanted to stroke her cheek and kiss her right then) "It's fine" I said, slightly above a whisper. She smiled shyly and looked down at her feet. I hesitated, wondering if I should tilt her head back and kiss her or not... I decided not to and walked up to my room. I was laying back on my bed and staring at the ceiling when I heard a faint knock on my door. "Come in" I said. Hayley walked in with a piece of paper, a book, and a pencil. What's this? I thought. "Hey" she said "I wanted that picture before so I could finish this picture I started... I wanted it to be a surprise" she said weakly. That explains a lot, I thought. I sat up and leaned on my knees. "Go ahead" I said coolly. A smile spread across her face as she sat on the opposite side of the bed and sketched away. Once she stopped she smiled with a hint of accomplishment on her face. "Perfect" she said and turned around. Wow, I thought, I really look like that? My hair seemed to be messy, but just perfectly messy. My eyes seemed to sparkle, but just enough. And I guess I looked pretty good! I took the paper out of her hands and just stared at it. Damn, I thought, this girl has SERIOUS talent for art! I looked back up at her "You, my dear, are an AMAZING artist" I said sweetly. She blushed "Really? You think?"

"I don't **think** so, I **know** so"

"Wow... thanks" she said and walked out. I grabbed some tape out of my nightstand drawer and put the picture up on my wall. I went out into the hall. Where the hell did this girl go now? "HAYLEY?" I called out. "Yes?" she said as she popped up behind me out of nowhere. This time, **I** was the on who screamed and she giggled. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a drive around town? It's REALLY beautiful at night" I said. But not as beautiful as you, I thought. Hayley smiled "Alright" she said. We went downstairs, I grabbed my keys, and we went out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hayley's POV**

There's 3 things that are starting to make me suspicious about Ross. 1) He looked like he was drinking blood this morning 2) H**e hates** pictures (even though he's picture PERFECT) and 3) He hasn't got a single mirror in the WHOLE HOUSE! Almost like he... has... no... reflection. VAMPIRE! As we drove through L.A. It hit me. Ross is a VAMPIRE! I kept looking over at Ross nervously. I'm scared now. I am VERY scared. Wait... I remembered what I told Ross... but my fright overpowered my memory and logical thinking. Ross took a quick look over at me and then pulled over. He cut the engine and turned toward me. "Are you okay?" he asked "You seem scared"

"Can I just get out and take a little walk?"

"Yeah... sure... you want me to come?"

"No... I'll be back in a little bit"

"Alright"

I got out of the car and started walking around the block, the cool night air helping me think clearer. Ross is a vampire. That's the only thought that kept running through my head... and mean the ONLY thought. I finally got back to the car and I saw Ross leaning against the driver's door, not noticing I came back. "Hey Ross" I said softly, he turned back toward me. "Hey Hayley" he said back without emotion. We climbed back into the car and we didn't talk for most of the ride. I kept staring out the window at everything outside and I still couldn't focus on anything but the fact that I was "living" with a vampire, who one day could just not be able to help himself and bite me. I tensed again. I wanted to get away from Ross but can't help but be near him. "Why is life so complicated?" I said out loud. Dammit, I thought "I said that out loud... didn't I?" I asked. Ross took another quick glance over at me "Yeah" he said "You did"

"Just disregard that"

"Why? What are you contemplating with yourself?"

"Nothing you should worry about"

"I always worry about you"

I sat back in my seat and just looked out the window. Ross continued "But if you don't want to tell me... you don't have to"

"Thanks"

I stared out the window and we went the rest of the way home in silence. When should I ask? Or is he just gonna deny everything? When we got home Ross disappeared and I went up to my room and just laid there thinking about the whole Ross being a vampire thing. It really disturbed me that I had no clue where he was at that moment and I was alone in this house with him. God, I thought, Hayley! Let it go! Ross is an amazing person! He'd never try to hurt you!... would he?


	11. Chapter 11

**Ross's POV**

The next morning I was laying down on the sofa in the living room. I hadn't changed our of my pajamas yet. (again... just pajama pants and no shirt). I wouldn't be able to keep my secret from Hayley forever! She's gonna figure it out sooner or later! I think she might've already figured it out. F***! She figured me out! I can hear her thoughts! She knows! She thinks I'm really gonna deny everything? No. I'm not gonna lie to her anymore. She asks... I answer. I heard he coming down the stairs. I sat up and waited for her to come in. "Ross?"

"In here!"

She walked in the room and again tried her hardest not to look away from my eyes. I smiled. Some things about her just don't change. She sat down on the other end of the couch with her eyes closed, still thinking about how to ask me if I'm a vampire. "What's wrong?" I asked her, trying to get her to come out with it. She bit her lip. F***! I thought, Why won't you just come out with it? I got up and walked around the back of the couch and behind Hayley. She tensed up and closed her eyes tighter. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong Hayls?" I whispered in her ear. I felt her loosen up for a few seconds, then she tensed again. This is gonna be harder then I thought. I heard Hayley take a shuddering breath. She's scared of me... she said she would be... for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hayley's POV**

I sat there... completely vulnerable... with Ross not even 5 inches from my neck. He must be trying REALLY hard not to bite me... and I appreciate that. I can't ask him... it's too personal... and I don't think I could handle the truth yet. I got up "Never mind" I whispered and walked out. Ross followed me. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?! You've been acting weird since last night! There's something wrong with you!" Ross said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I kept walking. "Don't worry about it Ross!"

"But I AM worrying about it!"

"Well DON'T!"

I ran up the stairs to my room, but before I could shut the door, Ross held it open. Now I made a vampire mad, I thought, I'm in DEEP s*** now. Ross looked up at me, his normally sweet and caring brown eyes were now red and dangerous. Yeah, I thought, I am in REALLY deep s*** now. "Hayley" he said coming toward me "You're KILING me! You're keeping yourself from asking me something... what is it?! It's killing you! I can feel it! And if it's killing you, it's killing me. I love you Hayley... I can't stand to see you suffer"

I was backed against my wall, his hands against the wall next to either side of my head, and I would not look at him. Then I slowly started to open my eyes and look over at Ross. Did he really just say he loves me? Ross softened slightly. "Why won't you just ask me Hayls?"

"I...I...I..."

"You what?"

Ross started to soften more and his eyes were back to being his normal caring brown eyes that I could stare into for hours.

"I'm not sure I can handle the truth... yet"

"Hayley"

"What?" I said, ducked out from between his arms, and brushed past him "Last night you said if I didn't want to tell you I didn't have to! Why are you just rapidly changing you mind?!" I was getting angry. Calm yourself Hayley, calm yourself. "Look Hayley... I don't want you to have to keep a question to yourself if it's killing you not to ask!"

I spun around "Who ever said ANYTHING was killing me?!"

Ross walked closer "I know you way better then I did when I first met you 3 days ago... I can feel something's up with you" he said REALLY trying not to lose it with me.

"So WHAT if something's bothering me?! There's ALWAYS gonna be something that bothers anyone"

"But yours is different! It's not an everyday thing!"

"How are you even figuring this all out?! How the HELL are you getting inside my mind?!"

"I can't tell you"  
"Oh SURE! First you tell me to tell you what's wrong and now you won't answer how you're GETTING this information!"

"Hayley! This is different!"

"How so?"

"It just is"

"Whatever" I said and walked out of the room. No surprise, Ross followed. "Hayley" he said. I didn't stop, I didn't turn around. We got down to the front hallway and I put on my boots. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk"

"Hayley..."

"I'll be back later"

I reached for the door and then Ross spun me around. "Why?" he asked as he stared straight into my eyes. I was frozen there. He was staring straight into my eyes, as if holding me there with his gaze. I felt glued to that spot. I finally broke away from his gaze and held the door handle, my eyes shut tightly. I could tell Ross was still watching me. I opened the door and walked out. I needed to clear my head... and I certainly couldn't clear my head in that house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ross's POV**

I was still standing there near the doorway where me and Hayley were. She**_was_**coming back... right? I tore away from that spot and went into the living room. F***, I thought, she knows... and she feels threatened by me... but why shouldn't she? I'm and untrusted creature of the night... I suck people's blood... I've seen myself kill so many people... but I'd never be able to do that to Hayley. I heard the door open about a half hour later and I recognized Hayley's troubled thoughts. I couldn't bear her sadness...I mean... it was actually giving me PAIN to see her like this! That's something! Hayley was looking for me, I noticed, she needs to know the truth now... and I'll give it to her. She finally found me in the living room, still in my pajama pants... still shirtless. "Ross" she said weakly, holding the arm of the couch on the other end, as if holing it for support. "Yes?" I asked, my gaze locked on hers.

"I...I...I..." she took a deep, shuttering breath "I need to know the truth"

"What truth?" I asked as I stood up. Hayley backed up to the door frame. I could feel her thoughts. She was gonna run to her room and lock herself in there if she got the answer she was thinking of.

"Are...are..." another deep, shuttering breath "Are you a vampire?"

"Hayley..."

"Are you a vampire?"

"I..."

"Answer my question! You wanted it! Now answer!" she said with a mix of fright and bitterness in her voice. I took a deep breath "Yes" I said "I am"

I watched as Hayley fainted. I used my vampire speed to catch her before she hit the ground. I held her there... hoping she **would** come around and not hate me. I stared at her motionless body. God, I thought, how many times have I seen people like that? Except I knew Hayley wasn't dead... she was just unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up however much later in my bed upstairs. Was it all a dream? Was Ross a human just like me? I couldn't think. I felt so tired. No, I thought, I had fainted at the fact... that fact that Ross **was** a vampire. I heard my door opening, so I turned and shut my eyes. I knew it was Ross who came in. I then heard his soft, caring voice. "Hayley?" he asked "Are you up?" he reached out his hand and brushed my cheek, I shuttered. He quickly pulled his hand back and walked out of the room. A little while later I walked downstairs to look for Ross. I couldn't find him anywhere, but his car was still in the driveway. F***, I thought, he better not be playing games with me... I am **majorly** shaken right now. I heard a door upstairs open and close. I was still staring out the front window in the front hall when I heard Ross's voice at the top of the stairs. "Hayley?" he said quietly. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't think you'd be getting up anytime soon" he said with a slight smile on his face. Oh that BEAUTIFUL smile of his.

"Well... here I am!" I said back and did my stupid little supermodel pose.

"I can see that"

Ross came down the stairs the way any human would at a normal human's pace. That **had** to have been a dream, I thought. "But it wasn't a dream" Ross said, like he just read my thoughts. Wait... he DID read my thoughts! Ross was then on the bottom stair and not even 2 feet away from me, since I moved away from the window. I backed up slowly. I apparently had a terrified look in my eyes because Ross sat down on the stair behind him. "You know I would never hurt you... right?" he asked simply. I just stood there, paralyzed with fear. He went wide eyed. "You **really** think I would hurt the one person in this world that has given me the most joy in all the years I've been alive?" he asked with a hurt tone in his voice. I still stood there, but I relaxed a bit knowing that Ross meant it when he said he'd never hurt me. Ross was still sitting on the step... I knew he was looking for some kind of 'okay' from me to get up. I smiled shyly and looked down at my socks... he got my 'okay' and came over to hug me. (Wow! Changing it up a bit!). We just stood there for a while, him with his arms wrapped around me, me leaning the side of my head against his bare chest. I loved that moment... it seemed like time stopped and we were the only things in existence. I was staring to feel sleepy and Ross sensed that. He picked me up and carried me to my room. He tucked me in, shut off my light, and went out... I love him, I realized, he's my soul mate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ross's POV**

I woke up about ten that next morning. Hayley was the only thing on my mind.. That girl drove me CRAZY! And in a good way... not in the way a little sibling would. I put my hands behind my head while I laid there in bed. F*** she's gorgeous!, I thought, but she'd never go for and undead freak like me. I couldn't bear to keep her around... her accusations were right... a vampire could lose control at any time... and hurt anyone they come in contact with. I've thought time and time again that I could never hurt the one person I've ever loved, and time and time again I've thought that I have no control over my rogue vampire state. There's no way out of this... is there? There's no way to keep her COMPLETELY safe from me... is there? No, I thought, there isn't. I got out of bed... Hayley couldn't stay... I couldn't take the risk of hurting her. Hayley was looking out the living room window when I came down. I smiled. The light just reflected her beauty more, which would make this even harder to say. "Hayls?" I said softly. She turned to face me. A sad smile on her face. I got a concerned look on my face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

I went over to her with my vamp. speed. "There is something wrong" I said soothingly. Hayls leaned back on the window and tried to relax. She took a deep breath. "I'm so conflicted"

"About?"

She looked up at me with those beautiful green/gray eyes. "Staying here"

"Why?" I tried **so **hard not to lose my cool. She WAS questioning my ability to keep her safe, wasn't she?! She couldn't leave me now... I need to prove to her and me that I **could** keep her safe around me.

"I don't mean to question what you told me... I **do** want to believe that it's all true... I'm sorry Ross... I really am... but I just don't feel safe!"

"Hayley!"

"No Ross... I can't" she said and got up to leave. My rouge vampire side kicked in and I grabbed her arm. "Hayley" I said and stared straight into her eyes, I saw **major** fear "You can't"

"Ross" she said weakly. I got control of myself again. I let go of her arm. I ran a hand through my hair and turned away "F***!" I whispered. Hayley put a hand on my shoulder. "That's all I needed" she said. I turned back and looked at her confusedly. "What?"

"Well... I knew you had some type of **crazy** and uncontrollable evil vampire side and that's the side I didn't trust. So I decided to test to see if you could control it! And you did... so I **can** stay." Hayley explained.

"You are crazy Hayley" I said and smiled

"I know" She said back smiling.

There was **one** part of me that I **didn't **want to control, I realized, and that was my affectionate side... the side that wanted Hayley more then anything... but I realized I had to... unless Hayley told me otherwise. I saw the affection in her eyes as she stared into mine... I took that as my otherwise. I walked over to Hayley and kissed her... and she kissed me back. I love the feeling in that... it felt like we were suspended in time... like were the only things in the world that existed... like we were the only things that mattered... and right then... we were. And then I woke up from my fantasy when Hayley shook my shoulder, her soft voice penetrating my thoughts. "Ross?" Hayls said softly "You did heard me, right? You heard me say I'll stay?"

"What? Oh... yeah... I did"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing" I said and looked away. Hayley was getting playful, she move into my line of vision. "What's wrong Rossy?"

"Nothing" I said and looked the other way. Again she moved.

"Rrrroooooosssssssss? What's the matter? What were you thinking about?" By now Hayls was getting a devilish grin on her face. What was **I** thinking about? What was **she** thinking about?

"Hayley" I said with concern and took a step back "What **are** you thinking about?"

"Nothing **you **need to know about" she said back, still with the devilish grin. I stared straight into her eyes

"You **do** realize that if I wanted to I could see **right **now what you're thinking... right?"

"Vampires can **do **that?!" she asked in amazement. I nodded. "SWEET!"  
"God Hayley" I said quietly and put my face in my hand... this girl needs to know when **not** to be amazed! I walked out of the room and went up to my room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hayley's POV**

I went around the house in my silky peach PJ's and went looking for Ross. He's been so nice to me that I couldn't let this whole vampire thing get in the way of me returning the favor. "Ross?" I called out "ROSS?" I got no answer. Was he avoiding me? If he was... he was gonna be sorry he did! You see... I though _**he**_ was thinking about something... ahem... _**very**_ inappropriate... so then I did too and... oddly enough... I _**loved**_ that thought. Now.. I'm not saying I _**would**_ right now at this age... but I was looking to make-out with him... oh come on! Like you wouldn't! Then I figured, since he _**wasn't**_ thinking like that... he must've been thinking about kissing me...so that's why I _**knew**_ he'd let me kiss him... if I find him anyways. I couldn't find him anywhere in that mother f***ing house! I looked in his room, in my room, the living room, the kitchen/dining room, and NOTHING! Oddly enough though... his car's still in the driveway! I think I know a way to make him come out. I went up to my room and changed into my strapless red ruffle top, jeans, jean jacket, and put on my red converse shoes. I lightly went down the stairs and opened the front door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ross's POV**

I heard the front door open and (with my vamp speed) I quickly came out of my closet, went downstairs, and shut the door before Hayley could come close to leaving... I wasn't losing her... not after she promised she wouldn't leave. My rouge vampire side kicked in again and I looked up at her... again there was only pure terror in her eyes... but her facial expression portrayed no fear at all... in fact... all I saw was a smile. I wasn't in control of the vampire side of me... not this time... no matter how hard I tried... no matter how much I struggled... it was to powerful this time...but why now? I stood there staring at her... then... little by little... she realized the danger she was in... and her beautiful smile faded slowly. "Ross..." she said softly. I was watching this all happen... but I couldn't stop any of it... it was like being forced to watch the scariest horror movie you can think of... no way to stop it... no way to end it... only the haunting images it leaves.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hayley's POV**

"Ross" I said again a bit louder. His eyes were red as blood... his fangs suddenly came in... but he just stood there, staring at me. I wasn't safe with him... but I had to try and believe he could overpower himself.

Hayley! Are you an idiot?! He isn't gonna help you! He's all vampire now!

No... he's my soul mate... he'd never hurt me.

Open you eyes! The Ross you love is gone right now! Move your a** and get the hell out of there!

No! I love him, and he feels the same way! Ross would never...

HAYLEY! THINK LOGICALLY! The dude is a VAMPIRE! Is he **_really _**gonna be concerned about whether you're safe of not?! NO! All he's gonna care about is how good your blood tastes!

GOD DAMMIT! NO HE ISN'T! Ross loves me! Ross...

I didn't have time to finish my thought because Ross suddenly pinned me against the wall. My arms a little lower then where my head was, my back completely against the wall, Ross holding my arms tightly against the wall, and all the while... I looked away... I couldn't believe any of this way happening.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ross's POV**

I saw how much I was scaring her... F*** my rouge vampire! Hayley was too important to me. I overpowered myself and moved away from my love. I went into the kitchen, had some blood, then went and hid in my closet again. Hayley came looking for me about an hour later. She opened the closet doors and stared sweetly down at me. "Ross.." she said. I didn't give her time to finish. I got up and went down to the living room before she could. She quickly came down behind me and blocked the doorway. "Ross!" she said again when she was down in the living room with me. I spun around to face her from the other side of the room "What? What could you want from a f***ing vampire freak like me?" I said bitterly.

"I want you to stop beating yourself up first of all" she said sweetly. Her eyes met mine and she continued "And I was looking for you earlier... why were you hiding from me?"

"I... I don't know"

"Well don't... it creeps me out when I feel like I'm alone"

"Like I'd _**ever**_ leave you"

She walked over to me and held my shoulders "You're something different Ross"

"Thanks... I've never met anyone quite like you either Hayley" I said and put my hands on her waist. Hayley slowly closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss me. I closed my eyes slowly and leaned down to kiss her back. Then our lips met... and her kiss was better then anything I could have ever imagined... it was then that I realized that Hayls _**was**_ the one... my one true love... my soul mate... and I was hers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hayley's POV**

Ross had that dazed look in his eyes again. "Ross?" I said a little concerned. He shook his head and came back to reality. "What? Huh? Oh... I'm good" he backed up a little bit and let go of me, and I let go of him.

YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM!

You shut up! You're the one that wanted me to get the f*** out of here!

Whatever.

"I'm just gonna go up to my room" I said and walked toward the door. Ross was in front of the doorway in a flash... and he had a bit of another dazed look in his eyes... but not the cute kind where his eyes turn a rosy color... his eyes were black... like _**completely**_ black! There wasn't even the white around it! Just plain black! "Why? You want to get away from me? What did I do?" He asked...and the creepy thing was that he was _**SMILING**_!

"Nothing! I'm just tired" I lied... I just wanted to draw some pictures for him... but now that he was being creepy... I DID want to get away from him.

"You're lying to me Hayley" he said slowly walking toward me "You shouldn't try lying to a _**vampire**_"

"I... you... but..." I stammered. His eyes were taking all sense away from me. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk... worst of all... I couldn't even _**try**_ to run... I wouldn't move. He vamp speeded me and was right up behind me and holding my forearms so I couldn't go anymore. "Scared yet?" he quietly rasped in my ear.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ross's POV**

This was the worse then my uncontrollable vampire side... this was my victim side. It's the side of a vampire that can freeze what they want (obviously to suck it's blood) just by locking eyes with it. I may want Hayley... but I would _**never**_ want to hurt her... but then again... that's only my humanity talking... then again... what do I really have left of that? "Scared yet?" I rasped in Hayley's ear.

"Are you _**KIDDDING**_?! This is all a sick _**JOKE**_?!" Hayley shrieked "This was all to see how badly you could scare me?!" she managed to get out of my grasp and run to the other side of the couch. She was death staring me now. "That's _**SICK**_ Ross... just sick" I couldn't say anything under my own will... so I just stayed quiet... then she slowly realized that this was no f***ing joke. "You're... this... and...?"

"Took you long enough sweetness" evil me said. (Again... 'cause this honestly isn't the "humane"me talking). "I" again locked her eyes... she tried to look away too little too late. I was up behind her again, and with one pressure point hit... "I" had knocked her unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up screaming and saw Ross sitting on the floor next to my bed. He put a hand on my shoulder "Shh... it's okay" He said reassuringly. His eyes were a normal normal brown color and then I DID feel reassured. I laid back and then I was feeling a _**searing**_ pain in my left shoulder right where my pressure point was. "Yeah... sorry about that" he said. I looked over at him and bolted upright. "Wait, so that _**did**_ happen?!"

"Yeah... I've been able to suppress that one for the longest time... you just... you have some crazy effect on me!"

"Not the best thing you want to hear from a vampire"

"Yeah... I guess not"

"No duh!" I said jokingly.

"Hey, uh, I'm having some friends over later... you mind staying up here while they're visiting?"

"But can't vampires smell blood from like, a mile away?"

"Actually a mile and a half, but they'll just think it's the blood in my fridge"

"Alright... I'll stay up here" I said uneasily.

"Don't worry Hayls... I won't let anything happen to you" he assured me quietly. I nodded quietly, then I suddenly became very tired and fell off, but before I did... I felt Ross's soft kiss on my cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ross's POV**

I don't know why and I don't know how, but vampires can somehow make people fall asleep, and I did that to Hayley for her own good.. Before she fell asleep I leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek, and then she fell off. My friends Steven and Kory were coming over to visit since we hadn't seen each other since World War 2 when we fought together, and as you know... you can't kill a vampire with just a few bullets, it's a wooden steak through the heart or we're coming to kill you. Steve and Kory are pretty big on the whole killing basically everyone out there (they sure live up to the vampire stereotype!) so that's why I had to hide Hayls. I heard a knock on the door and I could feel it was Steven and Kory outside the door. I ran down and opened the front door. "Yo! Steven! Kory!"

"Rossy! My man!" Steven said

"Still the little blondie that we left you as, aren't you?" Kory said as he tousled my hair. I smiled and shoved his had away "Don't touch the hair" I said playfully.

"Ah, and still protective of 'The Hair'" Steven commented. I gave him a bit of a look. "C'mon guys! You know where the living room is! We need to catch up!" I prompted. They ran into the living room and I felt Hayley starting to gain a bit of consciousness. S***, I thought, don't wake up... they'll be gone soon. I walked into the living room to catch up with Steven and Kory. "Now there I was with 10 gang members surrounding me" Steven said standing on the couch "And they thought they had me caught" Steven was telling us a story of one of his MANYY gang boss take downs, and this, by far, was the coolest. "They were closing in on me, and then, I threw out my fangs and my eyes glowed firetruck red... they all backed up and the leader of them all asked me 'What the hell _**ARE**_ you?!' and I simply replied 'Your worst f***ing nightmare' and ripped them all to shreds... and the boss... he didn't get very far before I tore him apart too" Kory and I clapped "Bravo" Kory said "BRA-vo" Steven looked at me. "Bathroom?"

"Upstairs, 3rd door on the right" I replied.

"Alright" and he went upstairs. Me and Kory were talking downstairs when I felt Hayley wake up, a little confused, and get outta bed. S***, I thought, just what I DIDN'T want her to do. I felt her slip on something and I could feel the pain in her ankle. Kory and I heard her scream and then heard the thud as she hit the floor... and then we heard her scream again. S***... Steve found her. Kory and I sped upstairs to Hayley's open door and saw her backed up against the wall with Steven standing about half the room away from her. He turned around and smiled at us. Kory walked up next to him staring at Hayls. I am SSSSSOOOOOOO f***ed. "Rossy, you were keeping this little treat from us?" Steve asked with that stupid smile on his face... and I wanted to smack it off SO badly... but I kept myself from doing so. Hayley shot a worried look my way. TREAT?!, she was thinking, WHAT?! They both turned back to her and started closing in I ran over in front of her and started losing control. "Back the f*** up" I said menacingly. Even thought they didn't show it... Steve and Kory were getting REALLY scared right about now. "What? You tryin to keep her to yourself?" Kory taunted. Not a good idea with me.

"Or is it that you're in love with her...'cause, oh wait, you know what would happen then" Steven added on... and that's where I snapped. I knew my eyes were red and my fangs were out and I REALLY shoulda killed 'em both right then and there... They're lucky that I didn't. I grabbed them both by the throats and slammed them both up against the wall. "Look" I said " You both know I've always been faster and stronger then both of you combined, and if that girl gets one God damn finger laid on her, and I will find out if you hire someone else to do it, I will personally rip you both limb from f***ing limb" and then threw them both out of Hayley's room. They bolted and I heard the front door slam and I could feel them running for miles. I looked back at Hayley who was cowering up against the wall and completely softened.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hayley's POV**

I was still sitting where I was and Ross had looked back at me after his friends bolted and I could see that he was sorry I had to see that. Ross made a move to come closer to me but I tensed real badly and he just backed up. Ross closed the door, sat down, and leaned up against it just staring over at me with a look of real concern on his face. There was a searing pain in my ankle and I winced a little. Ross looked at me with even more concern and now he had my eyes locked with his. Why he insists on driving me crazy with those eyes of his, I'll never understand. I started getting unusually sleepy again, but was fighting it off. I may trust him on a regular basis... but after that threat, Ross isn't coming near me for a while. My eyes lids started getting really heavy and it was getting really hard to fight off the sleepiness. No, I thought, don't give in. I got my gaze away from Ross's and my sleepiness faded a little. Somehow, I don't know specifically how, but somehow he's doing this to me. "Hayley" he said softly. I looked over at him, and a huge wave of sleepiness washed over me. Why did I look. "Please just give into it" he pleaded with me. I used whatever strength I had left to give him an icy stare that was telling him that I wasn't giving up that easily. "You're just a little warrior, aren't you?" he asked with a smile on his face, God I love that smile. I smiled sleepily and looked at the floor. "Hayley" he said and I looked up "Please?" and I nodded slowly. He was probably just doing this for my own good. Another sharp pain went through my ankle and I winced again. Ross got up, walked over, and sat down next to me. He put an arm over my shoulders an gave me a bit of a hug. I looked over at him, his face so close to mine. "Give into it" he said softly as a final wave of sleepiness washed over me. I leaned my head over on his shoulder as I resisted just a little, only so I could hear him talk to me a little more, 'cause I knew he would. "I promise nothing bad will happen to you... but I do promise that your ankle will be fine when you get up" he said soothingly stroking my hair. I looked up at him again and he kissed my cheek softly and smiled at me. "Promise?" I mumbled softly. Ross smiled at me lightly. "Have I lied to you yet?" he asked, and I let myself fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ross's POV**

Hayley's body went limp and I waited a few seconds to make sure she was fully asleep before I picked her up and put her in her bed. I sat on the end next to her swollen ankle and I put my hand on it and concentrated. I could feel her ankle slowly healing and the swelling was going down under my hand. After a few minuets it was good as new and I took my hand away. I looked up at Hayley's peaceful face and she smiled in her sleep... I'm not sure if I'm the only one that's noticed this but people always seem sweeter and really adorable when they're asleep. I lightly got off the edge of the bed and I went up to Hayley's smiling face, and I smiled myself. "Sweet dreams Hayley" I said and lightly kissed her forehead. She turned over in her sleep and I decided to let her be. I put the covers over her, turned out her light and left the room. I walked down the hall to my bedroom and got into bed myself. Helping people isn't really the easiest thing, I thought, but it's always worth it for Hayley. Then, with that thought, I turned over and fell off myself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up the next morning with only the haunting images of the night before... but my ankle was completely fine. Just like Ross promised, I thought. I got out of bed and went out into the hallway. I couldn't hear Ross downstairs doing whatever s*** he's normally doing when I get up. Weird, I thought, very weird. I walked all through the house and still couldn't find Ross. I finally decided to check his room and I saw him sleeping peacefully in his bed. He looked SOOO adorable when he was asleep! I quietly shut the door and went back to my room. I started writing in a notebook that I found and Ross let me have. I read over the last line I wrote down. "Kathy stared up into Adam's eyes, the same eyes that she knew she'd seen before" I said out loud.

"Nice, it sounds cute" Ross said. I looked up and saw him leaning one bare shoulder against my wall. Why are you always shirtless in the mornings Ross? Do you do this to me on purpose? I smiled at him and looked down at my book "Thanks, I'm a bit of a story writer"

"Sounds like it"

I shut the notebook, put in the dresser drawer, and looked up into Ross's eyes. "What time is it?"

"9:30... you're usually up by like 10:30, what's up?" Ross asked as he walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

"Nothing, I just woke up"

"Well now you beat me up this morning"

I smiled and looked down at my hands, but Ross quickly tilted my head back up to look at him. "Do me a favor?"

"Depends"

"Stop looking away from me"

"Why?"

"Because I could stare into your beautiful green eyes for hours"

I smiled flirtatiously "Is that a pick-up line?"

"Maybe" he said with an equally as flirty smile.

"Why won't you just admit that it is?"

"Why won't you just accept that I might have just been giving you a confidence booster?"

"Thought you said you'd never lie to me"

"I asked if I had ever lied to you before, two totally different things"

Ross was now sitting cross legged on the bed just a few inches from me.

"Now I may not be a vampire"

"Obviously enough"

I ignored his comment and kept going "But I know enough to know that you love me"

"Are you sure about that?"

Now he was literally about 2 inches from my face. "How sure do I have to be?"

"Completely sure"

"I am 100% sure that you love me"

He smiled and his eyes were a rosy color. He was just staring at me motionless, he was in another one of his fantasies. I quickly, quietly, and softly slipped off the bed and out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ross's POV**

I sat there, just inches from her lips... and I just... froze. "I am 100% sure that you love me" Hayley said with a beautiful smile on her face. I started falling into one of my daydreams but quickly shook it off, and I bet my eyes were still a rosy color because I watched Hayley slip off the bed and walk out of the room. I gave her about 10 seconds and I ran out (vampire speed obviously), grabbed her in a hug from behind, and swung her around in a circle before I set her down. She turned around and looked at me with that beautiful smile of her's still plastered on her face. "Cute" she said sarcastically.

"Like you didn't _**love**_ that" I said back, still smiling.

"Never said I didn't"

"Never said you did"

"Oh shut up" she said, turned the other way, and went down the stairs. She came into the living room with me and I sat down (well, laid down) on one side of the couch staring up at the ceiling. Hayley laid down on the other side and made sure she put her legs over mine. "Cute" I said to her sarcastically.

"Don't pretend you don't love that" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Never said I don't"

"Never said you do"

"Shut up"

Hayley looked into my eyes as if she was trying to go into my subconscious, as if she could do that, she'd only be able to do that if she was a vampire. My eyes were locked on hers... she sure had some type of hold over me... and I love every second of it. Hayley suddenly pulled her legs back and was sitting the way she was last night when she was cowering from both me and my friends. I sat up, immediately concerned. "Hayley" I said and slid over next to her "What's wrong?" she looked up at me silently. I looked into her thoughts. She was literally leaving a message for me in her thoughts. _'Ever since I was little, I've been able to sense when something bad was coming... Ross, I'm scared, I'm getting that feeling right now... and it was the same feeling I got when I was home. I lied about the reason that I ran away. My parents get those same feelings that I do, they knew something was coming for me, they let me run, they knew I needed to get away. I didn't want to scare you off with my crazy creature after me... I knew I needed you Ross... and I do need you now more than ever'_ I took her hand in mine and looked right into her eyes. "Hayley... I've got you... I swear to you, nothing, and I mean _**nothing**_ will hurt you while I'm with you... whatever or _**who**_ever this is... they'll have to kill me before they'll be able to lay a hand on you" I said with a rock straight face. Hayley reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I could feel the tears falling off her cheeks onto my bare back... and some tears started falling from my eyes too. I don't give a f*** about whatever is out there after Hayley or how badly it can hurt me... nothing is hurting Hayley... I f***ing swear that. I will personally rip apart whoever or whatever so much as lays a finger on that girl, so help me God.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hayley's POV**

I pulled back from hugging Ross and looked at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Ross, you are the most amazing person I have ever met" I said, sadness still in my voice. Ross reached with one hand up to wipe away my tears and kept the other around my mid section, keeping me as close to him as I would let him. "Don't say that yet" he said soothingly looking me straight in the eyes

"And why not?"

"Well, I can only assure you that I _**can **_and _**will **_keep you safe from whatever this is... I haven't actually done that yet"

"Well, just being around you makes me feel better"

"Thanks"

"Anytime Rossy"

He smiled lightly and got up. I watched him walk out of the room and leave me there. I got up and went to go through the door but was hit with some weird force that knocked me backwards to the ground. _I opened my eyes and saw myself in some alternate demonatic universe. I got up and walked toward a castle like place, but not under my own will power. I reached it and opened the door to find myself looking at 2 people that looked like people I knew. The girl looked a few years older then me and the boy about the same age as her. She had long curly dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes and the boy had shaggy black hair with blazing blue eyes. The girl's lips twisted into a crooked smile as she said "Welcome Hayley... we've been expecting you" she said with a sweet tone on her voice. The door slammed shut behind me, but I felt no fear. "Expecting me?" I asked confusedly. _

"_Well, more like... been looking for you"_

_She stood up and walked over to me and put two fingers to my face. I jumped a bit at the touch of ice. "You couldn't have expected anything else, could you? I mean, all vampires _are _cold to the touch" she said lightly and gave me a sideways smile as she tilted her head and gave a bit of an evil giggle. "No" I said "That's not true"_

"_Awww, isn't that cute, you think that your little protector actually has feeling and warmth. Isn't that cute Adam?" she said and looked back at the boy who nodded solemnly. She looked back at me. "You, you called him Adam?" I asked confusedly._

"_Well, duh... that is his name"_

"_Is your name Kathy then?"_

_Her eyes widened "How, how do you know who I am?" she asked with a mixture of fright and surprise in her voice._

"_I've been writing a story... and I think it's based off the two of you"_

"_You, you know our story?"_

_The boy, Adam, was now getting a look of concern on his face. "Well, not all of it... I only wrote half so far... it's been just, coming to me in the past few days" I explained. Kathy dropped the sweet-ish smile she had and it turned to one of taunting. "That's because... we're oh so close to finding you now Hayley... you're the last thing we need" and she laughed evilly. _Once I opened my eyes I could see Ross above me with a look of shock, concern, and most of all, fear. He was shaking my shoulders and saying "Hayley? Hayley? Please get up! Show me you're still here" he was saying nervously. I slowly sat up and looked at him. "Hayley!" he shouted and hugged me "You're okay!" I jumped a little when I felt the icy touch of his skin... why haven't I felt that before?, I thought to myself. Ross pulled back and looked at me with concern. "Hayley" he said "Are you okay?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Ross's POV**

I pulled back from Hayley after she had no reaction but a slight jump after I hugged her. "Hayley" I said "Are you okay?" she nodded dumbly looking at her feet, and refusing to make eye contact. I turned her head to face me. I was looking down into her subconscious, but I was getting this numb feeling as I went in further and further. I pulled back and realized she was not feeling _**ANYTHING**_ anymore. Holy s***, what did I do?! I left her alone for literally **2 seconds** and I find her just the shell of what she used to be. Her eyes were blank when I looked back at them, and slowly they started getting back the life that I always loved looking at. She looked down and slowly shook her head, as if trying to bring herself back to reality. I sat back on my heels and waited for the Hayley I knew to come back. It didn't take her long and then she looked up and saw me sitting there and attack hugged me which knocked me off balance and we ended up on the ground. I was laying there and she was just laying her head on my bare chest. Her face was burning up a little and I started stroking her hair. She slowly calmed down and I could hear her even breaths as she fell asleep. Eventually I sat up and carefully moved Hayley's head onto my legs. I looked down at her innocent face and could never think that anything or anyone would be coming to hurt this delicate little child... although... that's not a very good choice of words... seeing as though she isn't very little and she is almost 18... so not much of a kid either. I slowly got up and picked Hayley up off the floor. I walked her upstairs and brought her to her room. I put her in her bed and was about to leave like I always do, but before I could leave the room, I thought better. I turned around and went and sat next to Hayley's bed. "I'm not leaving you again" I whispered softly and kissed her forehead. I leaned my head back against the mattress and slowly drifted off myself.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hayley's POV**

I shot up in bed after having another dream about Kathy and Adam. Ross, who was on the floor next to my bed, quickly sat up straight and looked back at me. "Everything okay Hayls?" he asked, a look of concern on his face. "Yeah" I lied "I'm fine"

"You know I can tell when you're lying"

"It was worth the shot"

"So what's wrong?"

I looked down at his chest and then back up at his eyes "The fact that you _**still**_ don't have a shirt on" I joked. Ross stood up and headed out of the room. "Don't pretend like you don't _**love**_ it" he said on his way out.

"Never said I don't"

"Never said you do" and he was gone. I took my book out of the dresser and my hand took on a life of it's own as it started scribbling down everything that my dreams gave me. _Kathy held her sister's hand as they ran and ran, to get away from the monster that her love had become. He couldn't control himself, she couldn't be near him... but for some reason she wanted to._ I read in my mind as I watched the words fly down the page. _They ran through the graveyard that they had played in as younger children. They knew how to get out the back way, but would they out run Adam? Kathy kept looking back frantically as she kept a little bit in front of her younger sister. They had almost made it when Kathy had somehow knew that Adam had made it to the other side. Kathy stopped short and her younger sister had bumped into the back of her. "Kathy" her sister's scared voice came "Are we gonna die?" Kathy pulled her off to the side behind a giant gravestone. Kathy knelt down to look at her sister. "I know you're scared, but I promise you... I won't let anything happen to you" she reassured her sister._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise"_

_Kathy hugged her sister and then they tried to find another way out. Suddenly she couldn't feel her sister's hand holding hers. She quickly turned around to see Adam holding her little sister, in a way where it seemed he was threatening to bite her. "NO!" she screamed and dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm the one you wanted, leave her alone" Adam quickly threw the sister to the ground and she lay there almost motionless. Kathy quickly got up and ran to her sister's side. "Hayley?" she whispered and shook her sister "Hayley, are you okay?" _Am I reading this right?_ Hayley opened her eyes a little bit and looked at her older sister. "I thought you said nothing was going to happen to me"_

"_Trust me, something much worse almost did happen"_

"_But, we're both going to be okay, right sissy?" _Sissy?!

"_I can't promise you that"_

"_I love you Kathy"_

"_I love you too Hayleybear... just promise me you'll stay strong and try to forget all of this... okay?"_

"_I'll try"_

_Kathy pulled her sister in and hugged her, and laid her down when she went limp from sleep. Kathy slowly got up and turned to Adam, who had an evil smirk on his face. "Well, you have me now... do with me what you want... but lay a hand on my little sister, and I __**will**__ kill you"_

"_Oh believe me, you were all I needed"_

And then my pencil dropped. This girl, the one who's after me... she's... she's... my sister?


	31. Chapter 31

**Ross's POV**

I had changed into a loose white shirt, ripped jeans, and my favorite jacket, and went back to Hayley. I walked in and she had a horrified and dazed look in her eyes as she stared down at the writing on her book page. I walked over to her and sat across from her on her bed and shook her lightly. "Hayley?" I said quietly "You okay?" she looked up at me, still dazed.

"My sister" she whispered.

"What?"

"This girl... she's" deep shuttering breath "She's my sister"

"The one who's after you?" She nodded quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh my god" I said and hugged her. She kept her hand on my shoulder and kept crying. But, her sister? That just wouldn't make sense! I picked her up and brought her to my room since I needed to see something and I was _**NOT**_ leaving her alone again. I may be a dumba** at times but I'm not making the same mistake 3 times in a row! I set her down on my bed and she wouldn't let go of me, so I just sat down and started waiting 'till she fell asleep. I laid back and she was literally still attached to me so I let my mind wander off. I thought back to when I first met Hayley, she seemed so small and fragile... and then I learned she wasn't small. I unconsciously started stroking Hayley's soft light brown hair, and then I heard her soft even breaths and knew she was asleep. I slowly reached down and moved her arms off of me and got up. I looked back at her and saw her sleeping there all peacefully and decided to let her be. I went over to my closet and found an old necklace I had. It had belonged to my mom, and it would protect the wearer from vampires. Wow, I thought as tears started rolling down my cheeks, even after 1,000 years you'd think it would hurt so much to think about my mom. I remembered the day I became a vampire like it was yesterday. _I ran and ran with my mom and dad just a few steps ahead of me. I slowed down a little bit, but then immediately picked it back up, knowing the danger we were in. Mom and dad turned the corner and I was about to when I was grabbed from behind. "HOLY S***!" I screamed out as I fell to the ground. My parent turned for 2 seconds to see me on the floor, and then they came up behind them and held them hostage. "NO!" I screamed. The leader had been the one who threw me down, Rodney. Rodney had been an old friend of mine... who now found it imperative to turn me into one of them. "Last chance Ross" he hissed "You either become one of us, or your mom and dad perish"_

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I screamed at him._

"_Because Ross, you and I have been friends for a while, right?"_

"_We WERE friends"_

"_Well, I've noticed that you are quite the runner, and you're a hell of a powerhouse"_

"_You're f***ing point"_

"_That's just what we need" he said, his icy stare and lifeless smile accompanying._

"_I don't want to" I said through clenched teeth, trying to match his stare._

"_Alright" he said "You had your chance. He signaled over to the two holding my parents. I saw their fangs come in and the were about to bite them but something shot out of my mother's necklace and hit the one holding her flat in the face and knocked him to his a**. Rodney looked back at her and looked at me. "What is that?" he hissed._

"_A necklace I bought for her"_

"_Take it off her"_

"_No"_

_He picked me up by the shirt and held me up in front of him. "I wasn't asking Ross" and then I lost control of my body. Rodney had some sort of control over me and I could fight it. I wobbled over to my mother and took the necklace off her and threw it to the floor. "Ross" my mother whimpered "What are you doing?"_

"_It's not me mom... Rodney... I swear... he's doing it" I said softly._

_She looked at me with the scared look in her eyes... and I could see she believed me "I know you'd never lie to me Ross... I'm just sorry any of this had to happen" Rodney dropped me and I couldn't move myself... it strained me so badly. I started blacking out when I heard the screams of my parents, and my mother dropped in front of me, lifeless, bloodless, dead... and then I blacked out, and when I woke up later... I was cold, my skin was pale, I had a huge pain in the side of my neck, and all I wanted to do was find and kill Rodney for what he did. I saw the necklace on the ground near me when I sat back on my heels. I reached and grabbed it and put it in my pocket... I knew I would need this one day... and I knew my mother wouldn't want it lost in time._ I woke up from my horrible nightmare and saw the necklace in my hand. I walked over to Hayley and put it on her. Nothing was happening to her while I was around... I think I've made that clear...


	32. Chapter 32

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up in Ross's room some time later and noticed the new weight of something on my neck. "My mother's old necklace" Came Ross's vice from behind me. I quickly whipped around and saw him kneeling next to the bed.

"2 questions... Why'd you give me the necklace? and Why are we in your room?" I asked getting a bit of an 'This isn't what I think it was' smile on my face.

"It's an amulet that will protect you from vampires that it sees at threatening you and no, Hayley, this isn't what your dirty little mind thinks this is" he said smiling and dropped back, now sitting on the floor. I reached up and felt the necklace and looked at Ross. "Thank you, but you don't have to give me this" I said feeling so bad that he does so much for me, but yet I seem to do nothing for him.

"Yes I do, I'm not letting _**ANYONE**_ get their hands on you... and don't worry about it, you being here with me is enough" he said... he obviously just read my thoughts. Hey Ross! I _**HATE **_it when you read my thoughts! Stay in your own head! "But your thoughts are much more interesting" he said, still smiling.

"Oh shut up" I said and threw a pillow at him. He let it hit him, probably just so I would feel accomplished... and trust me... I did. Ross then disappeared from in front of me and I could feel his weight on the other side of the bed. I turned and saw him sitting on the other side of the bed smiling at me. "Will you stop making me feel insignificant with your magical vampire powers?" I asked.

"No" he said simply. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I walked downstairs and went into the living room. I went and sat on the couch before I turned myself around and threw my feet over the top of the couch and just laid there upside down, letting the blood rush to my head.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ross's POV**

I walked out of the room after Hayley when I heard a sound down the hall. I cautiously walked over toward it and followed it to the hall closet. I opened the door and Steven fell over and onto the floor. I picked him up by his shirt collar and pinned him up against the wall. "You b****! You were waiting here because you knew Hayley had to come past here to get to her room, _**weren't you!?**_" I hissed at him. He had a terrified look in his eye.

"Ross, man, calm down, let me explain myself"

"What the f*** could you have to explain... I thought you were my friend! Whatever happened to the old Steven who didn't give a f*** whether I dated a mortal, vampire, witch, werewolf, or _**ANYTHING**_ for that matter?!"

"Since it would be for your own _**good!**_"

"What do you mean for my own good?"

"Kathy is coming for her sister and she said she'd mow through any freak force that got in her way, you should just have her forget you and give her up"

"You know I'd never do that Steven... where's Kory, because I know where there's a Steven, a Kory isn't too far be-" I heard Hayley scream from downstairs. I looked toward the stairs and then back at Steven "You b*****d!" I shouted and threw him against the wall and ran downstairs. Kory was standing there with Hayley in his arms, almost like a shield from me. "Go ahead Rossy, make a move, bet you can't do it without hurting your pretty little Hayley girl" he taunted. Mother f***er, I thought to myself. Hayley was telling me to kick him in the head... is she _**crazy?!**_... wait... yes... alright! I'll try anything once! I went to kick upward, which would have kicked her in the face, but she ducked and I hit Kory instead. Hayley ran over to me and I wrapped her in my arms. Kory got up and was about to attack me but held himself back when he saw how weak Hayley looked with her attached to myself and the tears streaming down her cheeks. His eyes softened and he walked over. "Now-... now I see what you see in her... the sweet, kind, and delicate thing that she is... you have something to live for again" he said, almost crying himself.

"Took you long enough Kory" I said staring him down. Steven then hobbled into the room with blood red eyes and I could feel he was about 2 seconds from ripping my head off my shoulders, but Kory put his arm in front of him before he could even come close. Kory looked back at him with the most intent gaze I'd ever seen him use. "Lay a hand on either of them, and you die" he said simply... and Steven was actually... intimidated. He backed up and his eyes softened. Hayley became more calm and Kory walked over. "Hayley, is it?" he asked actually talking to her for the first time. Hayley nodded quietly. "Look... I am _**so**_ sorry for how I've acted to you, I hadn't realized how much you meant to each other" he said sincerely. Hayley met his gaze and then quickly unlatched herself from me and latched onto him. Kory wrapped her in a hug too and I laughed. "Wow, she's hugging someone other then me! That one's new!" I joked. Hayley looked back at me and smiled. Steven looked at me "So, what are you going to do when Kathy gets here?" he asked.

"The same thing I would do to any other person that would come after her" I responded "She either comes to her senses and backs up, or she lays a hand on Hayley and dies"


	34. Chapter 34

**Hayley's POV**

Ross had a death cold tone on his voice when he said those last words and then I let go of Kory and backed up from all of them for a minuet. They all looked at me and Ross had a look that made me feel like none of that just happened. I sat down on the floor and just stared at all of them and watched them talk as if I wasn't even there. Just them my hand started twitching and my hand was _**literally**_ dragging me up the stairs. I was dragged to my room and my hand found a pen, my book, and started writing all on it's own. _Kathy felt the piercing pain of Adam's fangs go into her neck. She screamed, but was soon unconscious, just like her sister. She woke up a time later still in that same spot that she fell, but her sister was moved next to her. Kathy sat up and looked around and saw Adam, perched on a gravestone, watching them. He got up and walked over and helped Kathy up off the ground. She noticed she was extremely cold, there was a burning in her throat, and her skin was __**super**__ pale. Kathy looked back at her sister, who was still unconscious on the ground. She could hear her little sister's heartbeat and smell her blood. Kathy shot a glare Adam's way. Adam put his hands up "All I did was move her over next to you, she's basically unharmed and all human" he said knowing exactly what Kathy was going to ask. Kathy's gaze softened as she looked at her boyfriend, the boy that had been turned into a vampire only a few months before. Kathy went and hugged Adam. But then pulled back and looked at Hayley. "What are we going to do about her?" Kathy asked worriedly._

"_I have the power to make her forget everything... but she'll have to forget you as well" Adam explained._

"_I'm fine with that... but I can't go the rest of my eternity without seeing her again"_

"_Alright... we can find her again around the time to her 16__th__ to 17__th__ birthday and make her just like us"_

"_I'm not sure if I could do that to her though..."_

"_It's either she becomes immortal and you __**can**__ see her, or she stays mortal and you __**never**__ see her again"_

_Kathy thought it over and looked between Hayley and Adam... "Alright" she agreed "We'll do it"_

"_But you have to remember... if anyone else does before you do... they have the power to keep you away from her... so you need to get it done"_

"_Alright... just... make her forget... __**please**__"_

_Adam let go of Kathy and quickly picked up Hayley's motionless body and carried it back to their house. Kathy sat there and waited on a gravestone for Adam to come back. He came back, not too much later, and grabbed Kathy's hand. "Kathy... it's fine... just a few years... I promise" _And then the pen dropped out of my hand. Ross was already right there in front shaking my shoulder and saying my name and Kory and Steven were standing in the doorway, ready to help at a moment's notice. I looked at Ross. "I know why she's coming" I said sacredly.

"Why? Why is she coming for you?" Ross asked excitedly (but in a frantic type way).

"Here" I said and handed him my book "Read it" Ross took the book out of my hand and read, and slowly, a look of horror came onto his face. "But you don't want that, do you?" he asked knowingly. I shook my head quietly. "What?" Kory asked from the doorway.

"Kathy wants to make Hayley a vampire" Ross explained.

"But, she doesn't want to... Her own _**sister**_ is going to force her?!" Steven asked from behind Kory.

"Well _**apparently**_" Ross responded in a smart a** tone. I moved closer to Ross on the bed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Ross?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked looking back at me. Kory and Steven quietly walked out the room.

"Everything's gonna be okay... right?"

"Hayley" he said sweetly "You _**know**_ I'd never let anything happen to you"

"But... what if you can't stop Kathy?"

"I can damn sure try"

"I can't ask you to put your life at risk to keep me mortal"

"I can't let something happen to you that you don't want while I'm still here"

"You're amazing Ross"

"I try to be... but you're just naturally that way"

I smiled and held onto Ross's arm as if it were the only thing keeping me in reality as I shut my eyes. Ross put his arm around me and I could feel him lightly stroking my hair. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. He kept his chin on the top of my head and whispered, just before I fell off, "Everything's gonna be fine Hayley... I promise" and so far... he's kept his promises.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ross's POV**

I set her back on her bed and felt so bad any of this was happening to her. I started going into rouge mode and walked out the room before I hurt her... or came close like all my previous times. I closed the door and found Steven and Kory standing there in the hallway. They saw my eyes were blood red and I seemed like I was about to kill something. "I'll be back, you two watch her... you know what will happen if anything happens to her" I warned and ran outside. It was sunset right now and I was looking at the beautiful colors in the sky... wait... what am I saying? Wow... Hayley is REALLY getting to me now! I smiled at the thought of Hayley and kept walking. I slowly felt myself calm down as I walked along. God, I curse the day I was turned into a f***ing vampire!... but if I think about it... maybe this is all how it was supposed to play out... that if I had never been a vampire, I never would have met Hayley, I would have never fallen in love with her, and I wouldn't have ever wanted to protect her as badly as I do, and I can tell you... I would give my life (if you can even call it a life) if it meant Hayley would be okay. I rounded the block several times before I was sure I could go back in my house without hurting anybody. I opened the front door and I could feel 4 people in the house instead of 3. I felt Steven and Kory unconscious on the floor upstairs, Hayley (afraid, freaking out, and awake), and someone who I didn't recognize. I ran upstairs to find some vampire girl about to bite Hayley. "Step, off" I said coldly. The girl turned back to me. She looked no more then about 17 or 18, had long curly dirty blonde hair, and pale green eyes. She dug an ice cold stare into my eyes. "And who are you to tell me to do so?" she asked in a smart a** tone.

"The person who's been watching out for her for a _**long**_ time now"

"So that gives you a right over her?"

"I think it does" Hayley said quietly from her cowering spot on the bed. The girl looked back at Hayley and she immediately shut up and then she looked back at me.

"And who are _**you**_?" she asked

"I think I have the right to know who _**you**_ are and why you're in _**my**_ house" I demanded of her. She smirked in a kind of know-it-all type way.

"My name is Kathy Laveart, Hayley's older sister" I suddenly lost control and before I could realize what I was doing I had Kathy by the neck and up against the wall, like how I had Steven earlier today. "You listen to me and you listen f***ing good _**Kathy**_, you stay the _**f*****_ away from Hayley... she doesn't want to be a vampire! Can't you see that?! Your her sister! You should want her to be happy!" I barked at her. Kathy kicked her heel against the wall and before I knew it, I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor. I opened my eyes and looked up at my attacker. It was a boy, about 17 or 18, shaggy black hair, with blazing blue eyes. He smirked and walked back over to Kathy. He kissed her and she looked down at me. "If anything, sissy knows best" she taunted. She walked over to Hayley and yanked her up off the bed. "Now, you get to _**watch**_ Hayley become one of us" she hissed as her fangs came in. She was about to bite Hayley when Hayley spoke out "WAIT!" she shouted. He sister stopped and looked at her younger sister in annoyance. "What?" she asked with an impatient tone.

"Will I ever see Ross again?" she asked innocently.

"No" she said coldly.

"Then... can I at least have a minuet to say goodbye?"

"...Fine" Kathy said and let go of Hayley. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "This, is _**looong**_ overdue" she said smiling and then kissed me. I put my hands on her hips and kissed back. I heard Kathy make a disgusted sound and then drag he boyfriend out of the room. Soon after they were gone, Hayley pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Wow, Hayley... just... wow" I said and smiled. I had wanted that for so long.

"Bite me" she said straightly.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Bite, me, Ross" I let go of her and backed up a little bit.

"I'm not gonna bite you Hayley"

"Well either way I'm going to become a vampire today so I'd rather it be because of you then because of Kathy"

"Hayley"

"I'm sure Ross... I really am"

I bit my bottom lip and looked at the ground. She was right... either way she was going to be a vampire. I walked over to her and asked her one last time. "Hayley... are you sure about this?" she looked me square in the eye "Just stop killing yourself and bite me" she smiled. I can't believe I'm about to do this to her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hayley's POV**

I saw the hurt in Ross's eyes when I told him to bite me... I knew he didn't want to... but if _**he**_ didn't then my _**evil sister**_ would. I saw his fangs slide in and I knew this would hurt... but do I really have a choice in this situation? Ross hugged me and whispered "I'm _**soo **_sorry" and then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from screaming and when he pulled away he wouldn't look at me. I could feel the venom running through my veins and that stung like when you get hand sanitizer on a cut... but this was a more of an under the skin type feel to it. I was starting to lose consciousness when I heard the door slam open and Kathy shout out my name. I couldn't see very well but I could feel ice under my hands as I blindly did something... and then I knew I was asleep. Once I got up I could see Ross on the ground next to me... not dead... only unconscious... I could hear his breathing. My throat was burning and my neck was killing me. I looked at my skin and saw I was white as a ghost. I saw blood smeared on the wall on a trail out the door... and I figured I must've hurt someone _**really**_ badly. I reached over and shook Ross. "Ross?" I said quietly "Are you okay?" Ross immediately bolted upward.

"ADAM! DON'T KILL ME!"he shouted.

"What?" I asked. Ross looked over at me.

"Hayley? What happened?"

"Adam and Kathy are gone... and you're fine... I think" He reached up and felt my cheek

"Holy s*** Hayley! You're cold as me... and you're completely pale!"

"No duh, I mean, that's what all vampires are like... aren't they?" his eyes widened.

"Kathy bit you?!"

"No Ross, _**you**_ did!... How hard did you hit your head?" I asked standing up and offering him my hand. Ross grabbed my hand and I helped him with ease.

"I bit you? Why would I do that?"

"I told you to... but you were _**really**_ reluctant to do so" Ross reached up and put a hand on the back of his head and winced. I walked behind him and saw a huge scar down the back of his head. I ran a finger down it and frowned. "Ross?" I asked. He turned to me.

"It bad?"

"It's a scar"

"Scar?"

"Do you think you know how you got it?"

He thought for a second and saw a look of terror come across his face "Ssss***!" he said starting to get angry. "What? What happened Ross?"

"I ever mentioned some guy named Rodney?"

"You've never mentioned anyone but your friends... speaking of which... where are they?" I asked racing out into the hallway to look for them. Ross was right out behind me. I was through the house in a matter of seconds and didn't find them anywhere. I got back to Ross who was looking out my window. I walked over behind him. "You've got to be f***ing _**kidding **_me" I heard him grumble to himself.

"Who? What?" I asked him. Ross turned to me. His hardened expression softened when he saw the concern on my face. He stood up straight and looked at me. "Nothing... don't worry about it...it's fine" he assured me... he's lying to me.

"You know how you told me that it's pointless lying to a vampire?" I questioned.

"Yeah, so?"

"You're right... it's pointless lying to a _**vampire**_" I said motioning to myself. He smiled that cute little shy smile he uses sometimes. "You know you can be _**really**_ annoying, right?"

"That's why you love me!" Ross chuckled at that.

"Got that right" he said and walked over and kissed me. I pulled back after a little bit and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing Hayls, calm down" he reassured me. He tried to kiss me again and I backed up which made him stumble forward. "Gotta be faster then that!" I taunted and ran out of the room.

"Are we seriously playing this game?!" I heard Ross shout from my room.

"What? Scared you're not fast enough?" I shouted from the foyer.

"No, I _**know **_that I can... but do you _**really**_ want to play this game? I know this house a lot better than you do"

"I'm sure!" and I started running again. I could hear Ross's footsteps at light speed and I knew where he would be before he even got there. I managed 20 minuets before he got me. I was running past the living room entrance and he came through the doorway and threw his arms around my stomah and spun me around before he sat down on the couch, refusing to let me go. I was laughing and trying my best to undo his locked hands, but to no avail. "Alright! I give! You're hurting me!" I said. Ross put me down next to him and I reached up and kissed him. (We're way too childish for our own good). I pulled back some time later and looked him straight in the eyes. "Ross... what's going on?"

"Hayley, I don't know what you're talking about! Everything's fine!" I locked his eyes and froze him, he was pissing me off now because I wanted to know what the f*** was going on. "I'll ask you one more time Ross... what's going _**on**_?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Ross's POV**

I couldn't move... this one learns fast! It took me like 2 years to learn how to freeze people... it's taken her, what? 2 hours? "I'll ask you one more time Ross... what's going _**on**_?" she hissed, her eyes turning blood red. "Alright... I'll tell you... but can you _**please**_ let me go?" I asked. She dropped it and I sat back on the couch. Hayley's gaze was burning into the side of my head. I sighed, closed my eyes, and thought back to the day I found Rodney. **-Ross is narrating this whole flashback to Hayley- **_I kicked open the shed door and saw him sitting there with that same evil smirk on his face. I was going crazy, he killed my parents and had not one trace of guilt on his conscience. "Long time no see Ross" he said sitting back in his chair "You've gotten a lot more like me since the last time I saw you" I ran at him and pinned him up against the wall by his neck, but he still had that stupid smile plastered on his face. "You're a __**monster**__ Rodney, I am __**nothing**__ like you" I barked at him._

"_Oh, but you are, I know you've killed, you've hurt, and you've endangered __**plenty**__ of people lately"_

"_But anything that's happened lately is __**YOUR FAULT**__"_

"_How so?"_

"_You are the reason I've become like this!"_

"_That may be true, but you have control over yourself, not me"_

"_And how am I supposed to believe that?! You're the reason I took off my mom's necklace"_

"_Good, you're as stupid as I thought"_

"_And what would it matter if I was?"_

"_I like having minions with a little back-sass... it gives me reason to use my superior powers" I tightened my grip on his throat "And what makes you think I'd __**ever**__ follow you?"_

"_Well, for one thing, killing me won't bring back your parents, so that would just be pointless"_

"_No... I'd be saving __**so**__ many more people that you could hurt in the future" and before I could react Rodney grabbed a big glass bottle and smashed it over the back of my head. I woke up later under Rodney's foot. He was leaned over and looking at me with a wooden steak aimed right at my chest. "I'll make you a deal" he said._

"_Since when would I want to make a deal with __**you**__?" I spat back._

"_Since it would mean you __**life**__ if you didn't"_

"_What kind of deal?"_

"_You be my minion for about the next... 400 years... and you will never have to be bothered with me again"_

"_...fine"_

"_But"_

"_But?"_

"_If you leave before that time is up... I will find and kill you... and whoever you're with... you know... love wise, but I'll make sure to kill them first... just time make your last few minuets __**miserable**__" then he brought his foot up off of my chest and helped me up and we walked out._ "And I escaped from him about 50 years after that... I've been running ever since... I thought I heard from a friend of mine a while ago that Rodney was killed... but they must've heard wrong or some s*** like that because he's found me... and you" I said to Hayley. I looked over at her and she was scared as f***. I reached over and pulled her over to me to hug her. She put her head on my chest and I felt her tears soak through my shirt. "So we're basically screwed?" she asked.

"Not necessarily"

"How so?"

"Well... we got rid of your sister and her boyfriend... and this time _**you're**_ a vampire too... I think we could take him"

"But, neither of us is as experienced of a vampire as him"

"Well.. you're a quick learner and he taught me everything he knew back then" Hayley sat up and looked at me.

"So you think we have a chance?"

"Yeah... I think we have a pretty good chance"

Hayley smiled and hugged me. I kissed the top of her head. "I don't know how clear I have to be... I will _**die**_ trying to protect you... you _**really**_need to start paying attention" I mumbled into her hair. She looked up at me smiling.

"Oh shut up" she said. She pulled me over and kissed me. God do I love this side of Hayley. ;) .


	38. Chapter 38

**Hayley's POV**

Later we were on the couch (still) and I was leaned back on Ross, my legs stretched to the end of the couch,a and Ross was sitting there, trying not to fall over 'cause of my weight pushing him over. I was bugging him with a whole bunch of questions that I was finally thinking of now that I didn't have to worry about him losing control and killing me. "So, what about the whole 'vampires die in sunlight' thing?" I asked..

"Well, some unlucky vampires get super sensitive skin, so they appear to be dying, but it's like a sunburn almost" Ross explained.

"Oooohhhh... what about garlic?"

"Eh...just gives us a nasty rash"

"Okay... now what about the whole 'mind control' thing?"

"These powers are like witches learning spells, you have to learn, develop, and perfect them, you don't just get them"

"I seemed to"

"No, you had learned it when I froze you those 2 times... if you've been affected by it then it makes it _**way**_ easier to learn"

"Well that makes sense"

"And why are you thinking of all these questions now?"

"'Cause now I don't have to worry about you losing control and killing me"

"Well, that explains it"

"Doesn't it though?"

Ross moved off the couch and I fell back. I looked over at him, he was smiling at me mockingly. "You're such a b****" I joked.

"Thanks, likewise" he said with that stupid smile still plastered on his face. I put my hands over my heart. "You mean it?"

"With all my heart" he said doing the same.

I swung my legs down to the floor and stood up. I rolled my eyes at Ross. "You're so stupid"

"Am I really?"

"Not _**very**_ but stupid enough"

"How so?" I started walking over to him.

"It took you the _**longest**_ time to kiss me"

"And?"

"And, you _**still **_haven't admitted that you love me"

"I love you Hayley"

"I love you too Ross"

At this point I had my hand on his shoulders and he had his hands on my waist. I reached up and messed with his hair. "Do you understand how soft and amazing your hair is?!" I asked in amazement.

"Are you _**always**_ this easily distracted and amazed this easily?" he asked taking my hands off of his head.

"Yes, yes I am... my mother thought I had A.D.D. when I was younger and had me tested but I was never diagnosed"

"Well, I'd have to side with your mother on that one... I think you might have A.D.D."

"SO DO I!"

"Oh my God" he said smiling as he leaned over and kissed me. I heard something outside and I pulled away and looked toward the door. "What was that?" I asked sacredly.

"What was what?" he asked clearly not believing me.

"I heard something outside"

Ross turned my head toward his. "It was probably just a squirrel... your hearing is way too fine tuned to everything around you... you'll get used to it, trust me" he reassured me. Now normally, when he reassures me something, I'm fine... but I didn't trust the sound outside. It sounded like someone walking toward the house... but maybe Ross was right... I mean, he probably would have heard it too... Right?


	39. Chapter 39

**Rodney's POV**

I was outside Ross's house and stepped on a twig. I could see Hayley throw her head in my direction and I ducked down. "What was that?" I heard her ask, extremely frightened.

"What was what?" Ross asked in a clear tone that showed his disbelieving of her.

"I heard something outside"

Ross reached over and turned her face to look at his "It was probably just a squirrel... your hearing is way too fine tuned to everything around you... you'll get used to it, trust me" and she didn't seem satisfied with hat, but let it slide. Oh classic Ross. Always a non-believer. Stupid Ross, that's what cost you your parent's lives and your mortality. I decided to wait to get them... I need a better plan then just walking in and stabbing the both of them... No, that will never do. I'll come up with something better... I always do. I noticed that the girl was really good at picking up on new powers... just as good as little Rossy was... and probably still is. I may keep them for my own personal use after all... Whatever... When I figure what I'll do I'll be back for them both. Then I took off.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ross's POV**

I was in my room later on my bed on my back, just staring at the ceiling. I could hear Hayley running around the house at light speed, just amazed at how fast she could go. I smiled to myself, it never ceased to amaze me how childish that girl could be. I heard something crash downstairs and then heard Hayley say "How the hell?" and I just smiled, got of my a**, and ran downstairs. I was behind Hayley who was behind the couch in the living room and staring at a broken glass vase that had fallen off the mantel above the fireplace. "Hayley?" I said. She jumped, obviously because she didn't know I was behind her.

"Ross! Hey... I honest to God don't know how that happened" she replied shakily. I turned her back toward me and looked back at what happened. She was running and looked at the vase, and it _**flew**_ off the mantel, not even fell! _**Flew!**_ I came back to reality and saw Hayley with a scared look in her eyes. "Hayley, calm, okay?" I said. She nodded and took a deep breath and looked back at me. "You _**somehow**_ managed to get telekinetic powers" I explained. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "So... you're saying... I can move stuff with my mind?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying"

"AWESOME!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. You see, this girl is _**way**_ to energetic for her own good! And that's what makes her so attractive! I like girls who aren't afraid to be outspoken, loud, and just downright _**weird**_, and that describes Hayley _**perfectly**_. Hayley shot her hand out towards the little toy bouncy balls I had on the table. They immediately shot up off the table and into the air. She was having a bit of trouble handling them and they were going everywhere because her hand was completely shaky and she was freaking out a bit. I walked over right behind her, put one hand on her left shoulder, and use my right arm to guide hers. She immediately calmed down and went with it. I slowly let go of her and she was getting the hang of it herself. She was making them fly this way and that, in circles around us and around many other things too. I leaned on the back of the couch and smiled at Hayley. She looked over at me quickly from the corner of her eye and went back to concentrating on the bouncy balls. "What are you so smiley about?" she asked, smiling herself.

"How amazing you are" I answered, flicking my hair out of my eyes.

"Liar"

"Not a liar"

"Liar"

"Not a liar"

"Liar"

"Not a liar"

"Liar"

"Not a liar"

"Liar"

"Not a liar"

"LIAR!"

"What will it take for you to believe me?"

"How do you put these down?" she asked, motioning her head toward the balls. I sighed (still smiling) and walked over behind her. I again put my hand on her shoulder and used my other hand to guide her. I helped her set them down on the floor and then she turned to me. "Kiss me" she said simply. I smiled.

"I'm surprised you didn't give me some quest s***" I responded smiling still.

"Nah... no imagination at the moment"

"Then did I get lucky today!" and I kissed her. I could feel the sparks flying and I could hear her thoughts and knew she felt them too. When she pulled back I saw a piece of her hair fall in front of her face and when I pushed it back behind her ear, I could feel her silky curls between my fingers. She smiled and leaned over onto my hand. I ran my hand down her cheek and could see her blushing. She looked up at me with those big sparkling green eyes of hers and I could help but smile. It always seems like I can't stop smiling when she's around. I started to faintly hear the song Bubbly by: Colbie Caillat, and then realized it was playing in Hayley's head. "Bubbly? Good song" I said sweetly.

"What?" she asked, a confused expression forming on her face.

"I can hear Bubbly playing in you head"

"Really?_**COOL!**_"

"Oh my God Hayley... you need to learn when **not** to be amazed!"

"Well, I do have forever, don't I?"

"Well... stop using my own logic on me!"

She just smiled like a smart a** and ran off. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Better then me at being a vampire (already) or not, that girl is still amazing.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hayley's POV**

_I reached over from where I was sitting and turned his head toward me."C'mon, please?" I asked._

_"__No" he said smiling back at me._

_"__Come on! Stop toying with me!"_

_"__I'm not going to tell you!"_

_"__Pppllleeeaaassseee? I will __**BEG**__!"_

_"__You could do whatever you want, I'm not telling you!"_

_I reached over and pulled him in for a kiss, he didn't resist. Once he pulled back he smiled once more, his icy blue eyes sparkling. "No how am I supposed to say no?"_

_"__You're not, that's the point!"_

_"__You know, Ross was right when he said you're an __**amazing**__ kisser"_

_"__He said that?"_

_"__Well... he __**thought **__it... I just pried in there"_

_"__Oh my God"_

_"__Well, that's just me"_

_"__Now tell me!"_

_"__Alright, fine... yes, it was me outside the house the other night"_

_"__So there __**was**__ someone outside the other night! I was right! Take that Ross!"_

_"__Shut up"_

_"__Now tell me the other thing"_

_"__What other thing?"_

_I kissed him again, it seemed to go on forever as I ran a hand over his short, spiky black hair. "You know what I'm talking about"_

_"__I'm coming, okay?Like... a week... I still have to work out the last details to my plan... If anything I'm just gonna get Ross"_

_"__Why?"_

_"__We had a deal... nobody gets away with breaking a deal with me"_

_"__But why not me?"_

_"__You're __**way**__ too amazing to get rid of so easily"_

_"__Oh, shut up Rodney, you're making me blush"_

I shot up in bed screaming and thrashing, as if I would be hitting someone, but I was just hitting air. I fell off the side of the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. I just laid there, thinking of the dream I just had... that last part just replaying over and over, haunting my subconscious... 'Oh, shut up Rodney, you're making me blush' RODNEY?! What the F*** is going ON?! Ross burst into my room and ran over and was then kneeling next to me, a look of extreme worry in his eyes and on his face. "Hayley, what happened?! Are you okay?" he asked, the worry carrying over into his tone.

"Well... yes and no" I said with an unsure tone.

"Why no? Normally you're jumping to the fact that you're fine and I have to pry at you to get an answer! What the hell am I missing?" he tried going into my memories, but I just blocked him out... I can't let him get hurt like that. I already feel terrible, basically like I cheated on him... but was that really me? Or was that something Rodney sent to me? Ross's expression turned to one of concern. "Okay... now you're keeping me out... this must be **really** bad" he said. He dropped to a sitting position and I sat up myself, holding onto my knees. "What's wrong?" he pried.

"Can I tell you later?"

"No, Hayley, tell me now"

"But I don't want to"

"I may not be able to go into your thoughts but I can feel it's f***ing bugging you to o end and we're not leaving 'till you tell me" he said sternly. S***!

"Ross!" I protested.

"No! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Hayley!" I busted out into a run and got downstairs before Ross even got off his a**. I threw open the door and was running down the streets as fast as my vampire speed would take me. I could hear Ross a little bit behind me, but far enough that I didn't have to worry about him catching up... and then I didn't hear him at all. I turned for two second and found myself running straight into Ross. He had me locked in his arms and I was thrashing around and tearing at his arms to let me go, tears streaming down my cheeks... I didn't want him to find out about my stupid f***ing dream. I felt him trying to go into my subconscious again and I blocked him off once more. Ross dragged me all the way back home. By the time we had gotten back to the house, his arms were all scratched from my nails, and he was even more ticked off then before. We had gotten into the living room and I had thrown him off balance and we fell to the floor in front of the couch. I tried to scramble away but Ross grabbed me and pinned me down to the floor. I couldn't move my arms under Ross's strong grip. "What the F*** is **up **with you Hayley?!" he shouted at me.

"GET OFF OF ME ROSS!" I shouted back at him.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S UP WITH YOU!"

"I can't"

"Why not?!"

"I don't want to accept it that's why!"

"Then let me see it! Stop keeping me out!"

"I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Why would I be hurt Hayley?! Why the f*** would I be hurt?!"

"It... it had to do with Rodney" I said and turned my head away from him.

"Look at me Hayley... please" he said sweetly. I looked back up at him."Please?" and I slowly lifted the block on my thoughts. I felt Ross go into my thoughts and watched the horrified look form on his face. "S***" he murmured as he got up off of me.

"You see?! This is why I wanted to keep it from you!"

"It's not you Hayley! He's just doing this to mess with the **both** of us"

"So, you're not mad?"

"Mad? At you or him?"

"Me"

"Hell no! You didn't do anything wrong! That was **all** him"

"Really? I thought it was me"

"No, it was him... it's obvious it was him"

"Alright... promise?"

"I promise I'm not mad and I promise it wasn't you"

"... I believe you Ross"

He kissed me and smiled. "Just calm down Hayley... I've got it"


	42. Chapter 42

**Ross's POV**

I ran up to my room and went digging through my old things. I found an old rifle, some old pictures, my mom's old jewelry box, my father's old hat (it was his favorite... I wasn't letting it go), and some old magical stuff that my parents had collected when I was still mortal... I had never believed in magic or any of the supernatural until I had met Rodney. I couldn't find anything that would help Hayley. S***! I thought, wasn't there some dream protector? I could swear there was one here! I felt a slight wind blow pas the back of my neck "What's that stuff?" came Hayley's curious voice. I smiled and turned to her.

"Some old things I've had for a _**lloonngg**_ time now" I answered.

"Cool! ***points to jewelry box* **What's that?"

"My mom's old jewelry box"

"Oh... sorry Ross"

"Nah, don't be..." I stood up "If none of that had happened" I took her hands "I would have never met you" she smiled at me.

"That _**is**_true"

"Isn't it?"

"Hey Ross?"

"Yeah?"

"Why hadn't you wanted to be a vampire?"

"Because I didn't really like the thought of living forever... having to watch everyone you know and love die, just to meet more people and have them go too"

"Wow... I never thought about that...and to think, when I was younger, I would _**always**_talk to my younger cousin Izzy about how _**cool**_it would be to be a vampire"

"She ever believe you?"

"Not really... she thought fairies were cooler"

"Well, I have to admit, being a fairy would be _**way**_cooler then being a vampire"

"I disagree"

"Why so?"

"Because... I think vampires are **way** sexier"

"Really?"

"Totally"

"Well aren't I getting lucky these past few days?"

"Well-"

"Don't say it"

"I won't"

"You're thinking it, aren't you?"

"Maybe"

"Oh my God"

Hayley looped her arms around my neck and pulled me over, right above her face. "'Oh my God' as is I'm crazy, or 'Oh my God' as in just kiss me already?" she asked, her eyes sparking.

"Ah, a little bit of both... more so the second one" I answered playfully. I leaned forward to kiss her when she flashed over behind me, luckily I didn't stumble this time. "Gonna have to catch me if you think I'm so crazy" she taunted, and then I was behind her and locked her in an over the shoulder hug.

"You're no the hard to catch" I taunted right back.

"Then how come it took you 20 minuets the other day?"

"I let you"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me" she said, managing to slip herself around to face me. I leaned over and she looped her arms back around my neck. Eventually, I just felt her go limp. I immediately pulled back and looked at her, worried out of my f***ing mind right now. "Hayley?" I said kneeling down and laying her on the floor gently. "Hayley, are you okay? Hayley? Hayley? HAYLEY?!"


	43. Chapter 43

**Hayley's POV**

_I opened my eyes to see Rodney kneeling next to me. He smiled at me as I sat up and looked at him. "You just __**never**__ want to go to sleep, do you?" he asked playfully._

_"__I rather not to, especially since I think Ross is mad at me... he said he's not, but this is __**my **__dream... and I feel __**sooo**__ bad that it is" I replied sadly looking down at my feet. Rodney put a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. "If it'll make you stop frowning, it's not you dream... it's me... I can jump into a person's subconscious when they're sleeping... so we're both __**really**__ here right now... it's just a matter of who's controlling it, and I can tell you right now, it's not you"_

_"__Really?"_

_"__Would I lie to you?"_

_"__I don't know... would you?"_

_"__No Hayleybear, I really wouldn't"_

_"__So, wait, I'm sleeping right now? But I was just kissing Ross"_

_"__I know, I made you fall asleep"_

_"__What?! Why would you do that?!"_

_"__Because I missed you so much"_

_"__Awww! Rodney! You're so sweet!" Did I really just say that?! Rodney smiled at me and then leaned over and kissed me. Once he pulled back he put a hand on my cheek. "Why __**are**__ you with Ross? Why not come and be with me?"_

_"__Because I love Ross!"_

_"__If you __**really**__ loved him, would you be here letting me kiss you?"_

_"__I... oh my God"_

_"__You see?"_

_"__Wait... but you __**just**__ said that it's __**you**__ controlling this! Not me!" I stood up and so did he. "You're trying to pin me against the love of my f***ing life all because __**you **__were a b**** and killed his parents and then took away his mortality" I screamed at him. He slapped me, and I fell to my knee, holding my cheek. "How f***ing __**dare**__ you? You have __**no**__ idea what I'm f***ing capable of! I could kill you off right now if I wanted" he hissed at me. You can't control me anymore Rodney, I thought, I'm taking this back over. The pain in my cheek immediately stopped and I could feel myself being overcome with rage. I stood up and was death staring Rodney, and his confidence immediately tuned to fear. "No Rodney, how __**f***ing**__ dare __**you**__" I started walking towards him, but I was able to keep him glued to the spot he was in, no matter how much he struggled to break away "You don't just come into __**my**__ head and mess with __**my**__ mind __**just**__ so you can get back at Ross, I don't know what ever turned you into this bitter __**monster**__ that you are, but you better take that and keep it as far away from me and Ross as you can or... let's just say, you won't be able to be the monster you are anymore" I threatened, I was now right in front of Rodney. I could see the fear in his eyes as he tried to break away from the spot he was on, but to no avail. "You don't scare me" he said._

_"__On the contrary, I make you __**tremble**__" I spat at him._

I opened my eyes to see Ross looking down at me with extreme concern. Once he saw my eyes open he loosened up a little bit. I shot up and wrapped him in a hug, and wouldn't let go. I felt Ross wrap his arms around me too. "Hayley" he whispered in my ear "Are you okay?" I shivered at the sound of his voice. _**God**_do I love the sound of _**his**_voice! I didn't answer but he could feel that I was **so** happy to be back in reality. "What the f*** happened? I don't think you've _**ever**_been so happy to see me" he said. I loosened my hug and moved back so I could look at Ross's face. "I just think it's amazing to be able to have you with me Ross" I said sweetly. I could feel myself (unintentionally) projecting all of my feelings of love towards Ross and I could feel that he felt every last one of them. He smiled self-consciously and sent all of his feelings my way too. I pulled him back over and kissed him. Once I pulled back I looked deep into his amazing brown eyes. "I love you Ross, _**sooo**_ much" I said smiling.

"I know you do Hayley... and I love you too, the same, even, if not more" he said back smiling just the same, and then he pulled me back over and kissed me.


	44. Chapter 44

**Ross's POV**

I couldn't find Hayley anywhere inside the house. After our little moment earlier she just disappeared. Normally I'd be able to hear her crazy and overactive mind **anywhere** in the house... but right now, nothing. I was starting to freak out a little bit because it was like 6:00 in the morning and normally she would be passed out in her room by now! And trust me! I'm not a dumba**! That was the **first** place I looked! I was walking past the sliding doors that lead toward my backyard and saw that one was still slightly open. I smiled and shook my head as I looked out the glass and saw Hayley sitting there on a swing bench I had, the golden light from the sunrise making her look even more beautiful then usual. I slid open the door and looked at her. She was staring out towards the sunrise past the hills, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. "Morning beautiful" I said sweetly. She turned her head in my direction and smiled, her mind buzzing again with all the mindless things that usually crowd it. "Morning" she said smiling. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"You're up early... what's up?"

"Nothing"

"Hayley, you're usually dead asleep until at **least** 10:30... something's wrong with you"

"I don't want to go to sleep! I'm... not tired!"

"Hayley"

"I don't want to have to worry about Rodney attacking me in my sleep, okay? So I figure that if I don't **go** to sleep then he can't **get me** in my sleep"

"Hayley, you're gonna crash eventually"

"No I'm not"

"Yeah you are... I'm not crazy active like you are and I can last about 3, maybe 4 days... you'll be down after like a day and a half, 2 days tops"

"Mother of f***ing God" she said rolling her head back and leaning it on the back of the bench. I pulled Hayley over onto me. I had my arm over her shoulders and she was laying on mine. "I don't wanna go to sleep Ross" she said, her voice starting to become dreamy.

"I can stay with you if you want, and I can wake you up if I feel anything happening" I offered soothingly, rubbing her arm lightly.

"Okay... promise you'll be there?"

"I promise Hayley"

"You're amazing Ross, you know that?"

"You've told me"

Hayley lifted her legs up behind her and snuggled up against me. I looked over at her and smiled... you know what? I never noticed this before, but Hayley looks like and angel when she's sleeping... you know... not that she doesn't when she awake, but when she's not being her adorable, overactive, and spastic self... she's way more of and angel.


	45. Chapter 45

_"__Miss me?" came a familiar cold voice. I opened my eyes to see Rodney hovering over me, that stupid, evil smile plastered on his face. Mother f***er! I thought, kill me now! I quickly stood up and stared Rodney coldly in the eyes. "What are you doing here Rodney?" I asked coldly._

_"__What? Didn't little Hayleybear wanna see me?" he asked with a smart a** tone._

_"__No"_

_"__Well, that almost hurts"_

_"__Glad it does"_

_"__What, you still mad at me?"_

_"__Noooo"_

_"__Don't be a b****"_

_"__Oh" I could feel my eyes changing color and me starting to lose control (so this is what Ross felt like!) "You have __**no **__idea how b****y I can be" suddenly a wall appeared behind Rodney and I ran at him, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him up against the wall. His eyes started changing from icy blue to blood red. "You're f***ing __**dead**__" he hissed at me. He flipped our situation and now I was the one who was being held against the wall by my throat. Ross! Where are you?! I kicked Rodney in the gut and he stumbled back through my doorway. I ran out and threw him over the railing to the floor below. I jumped down and almost landed on top of him but be moved at the last second so my feet his the floor and I collapsed with the force. I felt him throw a blow to the back of my head and I fell forward onto the ground. Rodney kicked me in the side and I was turned over. "Get up" he growled at me as he bent over to lift me off the floor. "I'm not done with you" I quickly kicked him in the face and jumped up to my feet. I was throwing punches and kicks faster and harder then I ever thought I was capable of. I picked him up and threw him through the window and it showed some vast universe beyond it... the inside of my mind. Rodney flew back in through the window and came at me, but I moved at the last second and he went crashing into the door. I ran over and picked him up by his throat and held him against the door. "Me? Dead? You __**really**__ need to get over yourself Rodney" I said and threw a punch at his face._

I jolted upright on the bench and saw it was somewhere around midday already. Ross was sitting behind me, wide eyed and confused. "Ross! You said you'd wake me up if I started having a bad dream!" I shouted at him, getting **really** angry that he didn't. He held his hands up. "I tried Hayley, believe me! I shook you, I shouted your name, hell, I slapped you, and you know I'd **never** resolve to abusing you in **any** way unless it was **completely** necessary or a last result!" he answered. I rolled my eyes and walked inside and , no surprise, Ross followed. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Well, you promised you'd wake me up and you didn't so, not really"

"Hayley, I didn't want to admit it, and I still don't, but... you're stronger then me... your powers, your strength, everything! I think that's why I couldn't get you up!" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back to him. "You're lying" I said skeptically.

"You wanna play the lie detector game? Go **right **ahead, if that'll make you stop being mad at me for something I had **no** control over, you go **right **ahead! I believe with **everything** in me right now that you are stronger than me!" I looked at how serious Ross seemed right now and could tell by his expression and tone alone that he wasn't lying to me. "But... how could I be **stronger **than you?"

"Hell if **I** know! I'm trying to figure that out for myself!... but I guess the greatest power is in the tiniest packages"

"I'm not that small"

"Well, I can look down at you so you're small to me!"

"Shut up" I said smiling and ran upstairs. I was in my room and locked the door. Ross tried the handle and then knocked on the door. "Yeah?" I answered looking through my closet for something to put on, just for the hell of it.

"Why's the door locked?" he asked in a slightly amused tone.

"I don't want you in here right now"

"And why not?"

"You're a vampire! You can fell where I am! Where am I?"

"Closet?"

"Yeah"

"Explains it"

"Exactly"

"Whatever" I could sense the adorable smile on Ross's face as he walked back into his own room. I found a cute, silky, blood red tank top, matching pants, fuzzy red bunny slippers, and cute little black sweater. I changed into it and then sat on my bed, listening to my iPod. The song 'Bring Me To Life' by: Evanescence came on. I smiled at the thought of when I was younger, my sister and I owned the Evanescence CD 'Fallen' and we would play 'Bring Me To Life' repeatedly and sing along as we did each other's hair and make-up... I had always know Adam was bad news... she never listened to me, and look where it got her... look where it got **both** of us actually... I mean... I'm not **complaining**... but I kinda wish I wasn't a vampire and that Ross wasn't either and that were were just a normal **human** couple instead of a **vampire** couple. I felt Ross outside my door again (trying to be annoying, huh Ross?). I paused my song and looked at the door. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Why you lock yourself in your room?" he asked. I looked at the lock and saw it flick to open the door.

"But I'm not" I answered innocently. He tried the door handle and opened the door. Once in he leaned against the wall, not taking his hand off the handle. "That innocent game isn't gonna work" he said smiling.

"Hey, it's worked **so** far!" I joked smiling back. He looked at the PJs I was wearing and then back at my eyes. "Sexy" he joked.

"You should know! You're the one who bought 'em!" I said sitting up and leaning on my knees. He rolled his eyes, walked over, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up off the bed and into his arms. "I know, doesn't mean you don't look sexy though" he said sweetly. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. After a while I pulled away slightly and kept my forehead on his. "My God do I love you" he said smiling, still with his eyes closed.

"As if I don't feel the same" I said kissing him again.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ross's POV**

"Hayley?" I asked pulling back. Hayley's eyes shot open and looked at me.

"Yeah Ross?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry that I can't help you in your s****y dreams with Rodney"

"Ross, I know that if you had some _**magical**_way of getting into my dreams to kick Rodney's a**, you would... so you don't need to be sorry" her beautiful green eyes were sparkling and she had a sweet little smile on her face. You know what? I keep asking myself what I could've done right in my life to deserve Hayls in my life... maybe it's for me getting forcefully turned into a vampire... whatever, I have her and that's all that matters. She reached up and messed with my hair again. "Really Hayley? Really?" I asked playfully.

"Yes really! You have _**amazing**_hair" she said in an amazed tone. I smiled and turned to walk out of the room when Hayley grabbed my arm. I looked back at her. "Why you gonna leave me?" she asked with a puppy dog face.

"I'm going to grab a glass of blood out of the kitchen, and now that I think about it, you should _**really**_come have some too" I said slightly concerned. She's been a vampire for, like, 3 days and hasn't had _**anything**_... that worry's me. She got a bit of a sour look on her face. "The only reason I haven't had any is because I bugs me to think I'd be drinking something that I had coursing through _**my own**_ veins just a few days ago" she responded. I rolled my eyes, picked her up, and carried her downstairs 'cause if I know Hayley right... she wasn't going down on her own.

I put a glass in front of her and she just sat there, arms crossed, staring at it with both desire and disgust. I was leaning on the counter and staring over at her while I sipped my own glass. "C'mon Hayley... you either have it on your own or I'm gonna have to force you to have it" I said. She looked up at me with an ice cold stare. "You wouldn't" she threatened.

"Try me"

"Ross"

"We both know that Rodney's gonna be here soon enough and he's easily gonna beat you if you don't have some!"

"You're lying"

"Again Hayley, **_try_****_me_**... you know I wouldn't make you if I didn't think you'd need it"

"... I _**really**_hate it when you're right"

"I know! Now what's it gonna be? You do it? Or do I have to make you?" I asked setting my glass down on the counter crossing my arms and leaning on both arms. She looked down at her glass again and then back at me. "I can't do it"

"You'll get used to it eventually" I said and flicked on my controlling power. I moved her hand to the glass and lifted it to her lips. I heard her whimper as the blood trickled past her lips and into her mouth. "Swallow it" I said as I had her put down the glass and took off the powers. She shook her head, the blood not leaving her mouth. "I know you hate it when I have to _**make**_you do something! Do you _**seriously**_need me to _**make**_you swallow?" I asked her. She nodded slightly and I made her swallow. She sat there quietly staring up at me with those big eyes she uses when she wants me to feel guilty... it wasn't working. I walked around the counter and wrapped her in a hug from behind. "It's alright Hayley... I didn't want to the first time either" I consoled. I could feel her side smile and then she slipped out of my hug and went upstairs. I went upstairs into my own room and looked at the picture of the sunset on the beach I had hanging over my dresser and smiled... that is _**such**_a Hayley thing, I thought. I threw myself onto my bed and looked at the digital clock next to me and it read 9:30 PM. HOLY S***! 9:30?! How long were we in Hayley's room?! I stared up at my ceiling and thought about everything that's happened since Hayley's gotten here. I though about all the times I scared her and came damn near close to killing her and all the times I'd drifted off into my fantasies where she kissed me, and none of them came true until I had to turn her into a vampire. I thought about how she's gotten so comfortable around me now that she's a vampire too and how much I f***ing _**love**_that. I heard my door open and saw Hayley walk in. I sat up and smiled, but it quickly faded when I saw the timid look on her face. "What's wrong Hayley?" I asked concerned.

"Can I stay in here? I don't like being alone when I _**know**_Rodney's gonna come into my dreams" she said leaning against the wall after she closed the door. I smiled lightly. "Yeah, no problem" I replied. She got onto the other side of the bed and made sure to bug me and come lay up against my side. She was playing with the button on my shirt, and I could tell she was in **_love_**with buttons ('cause girl is like a f***ing 3 year old so that only makes sense...but you know, I gotta love her!). She stopped playing with the button, let her arm drape lazily over my stomach, and rested her head on my shoulder. I reached back and put my arm over her shoulders and started stroking her hair lightly. "Ross?" she asked softly. I looked over at her. "Hm?" I mumbled.

"Do you think we're screwed?"

"What?"

"Against Rodney... he's screwed you _**plenty**_of times-"

"Don't remind me" I said rolling my head the other way. She ignored my comment and kept going.

"And he's come damn near close to screwing me in my dreams and it seemed he came close to screwing us"

"No Hayley" I said sitting up and looking back at her. She looked up at me with a bit of a shocked and scared expression because she's known me to be slightly unpredictable, and I kinda am, so she has a right. "We're not f***ing screwed! That's exactly what he **_wants_**you to believe! Rodney wants you to think you _**can't**_beat him so then if you do he'll easily be able to kick your a**..." I turned myself around completely and Hayley sat up. I took her hands and looked at them. "You're stronger than any vampire I've met so far Hayley, and that _**includes**_Rodney... you're better than him" I looked up into her eyes and smiled. "And I've only been more sure about one thing in my life"

"And what would that be exactly?" she teased.

"That I love you and that I have never wanted anyone in this world more than I want you"

"Trust me Ross... that feeling goes both ways"

"I know"

"but what if-"

"Hayley... how about a what if that I _**know**_is an 'I can't'... how about a what if that's an 'I can'? Like what if we **_can_**beat Rodney... you think that at all lately?"

"Not really... I've been way too busy trying to keep him from killing me in my dreams"

I sighed. "Just... calm down, okay? I'm here Hayls... just remember that I'm here for you, I'm not leaving you for anything or anyone... I've never cared about anyone more or even _**close**_ too how much I care about you"

"Thanks Ross... you're-"

"Amazing? Not really, caring? Yeah, you could say that"

"No Ross, you _**are**_amazing"

I rolled my eyes and she crawled over and kissed me. I felt her loop her arms around my neck and sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I swear to the f***ing dear high Lord... just having this girl come into my life was enough, but to have her love me... what did I do right in this life, because I know I've done _**soooooo**_many wrongs and not enough rights. I seemed like forever before she pulled back a little and just moved it to a hug. "Ross?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Promise me one thing?"

"That depends"

"If I happen to not make it against Rodney, promise me that you'll make it your mission to kill the b*****d"

"I can swear my eternal life on that"

"Thanks Ross... I love you"

"I love you too Hayls"

I felt her smile into my shoulder and then slowly drift off to sleep. I put her head down on the pillow and put her under the covers and kidded the top of her head. I laid down on my pillow and put my hands behind my head and started to feel this nagging feeling, almost like I was going to pass out... and then, everything went black.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N- I hope all ya'll reading out there appreciate the time and effort I put into this story! And queenc1, HOW LATE COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE UP?! But I still appreciate the comments you leave on ****_every_**** chapter! It's a real confidence booster! You people reading are the reason I have _over _7,000 views on my story... so from the bottom of my heart, thank you all sooo much, you make this story worth writing. Alright, with all of that out the way, here's the next chapter of Bloodthirsty**

**Hayley's POV**

_I jumped up and looked around because I knew that whenever I fell asleep, Rodney was always the fist thing I saw. I shuddered at the thought of the b*****d. I looked around the blank, snowy white canvas that was my dream, there was nobody for miles. I felt a hand with a tight grip grab my shoulder accompanied by an icy voice. "Miss me baby?" came Rodney's mocking tone. I swung around but he quickly grabbed my arm, twisted it behind my back, and pushed his foot down on my back. MOTHER F***ER! THIS HURTS LIKE F***ING HELL! was my only thought at the moment. "Let, the girl, go" came an icy yet caring voice that could only belong to __**one**__ person... Ross. Rodney dropped me and I could feel the dumbfounded look on his face as I laid there motionless because of the strain that put on me. "Ross?! How did you-... you're not supposed to be in here!" came Rodney's dumbfounded tone._

_"__Looks like I got lucky" he said. I heard his feet it the floor and I heard Rodney yelp as he got slammed against the front door. I could hear the both of them beating the c*** out of each other. I eventually got my strength back and turned over to see Rodney kneeling on Ross's stomach and about to drive a wooden steak through his heart. "NO!" I screamed and threw myself at him. I smacked into Rodney and landed on top of him on the floor. I leaned my knees on his arms and grabbed the steak he dropped. I felt Ross put a hand on my shoulder an d I looked up at him. "You know what? I think you want to do this __**way**__ more than I do" I said handing him the steak._

_"__Got that right" he said getting an evil grin on his face._

_"__NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M SUPPOSED TO OBLITERATE YOU BOTH! I __**ALWAYS**__ WIN!" Rodney screamed from under me. I threw an icy glare his way. "Well, I guess __**things change**__" I said coldly and Ross drove the steak straight for Rodney's heart. _

My eyes flew open and I jolted upright and Ross wasn't too far behind me. We looked at each other and his eyes went so wide. "How the hell did you _**do**_ that?!" he asked. I shrugged.

"_**I **_don't even know!" I answered puzzled.

"You dragged me into your dream"

"You think I didn't figure that out?"

"But... how could you have done that?" Ross turned forward and leaned on his knees.

"Well... maybe it's because I was thinking about how much I wanted you there to help me fight Rodney"

"Wait, what?" he looked back at me.

"Yeah... that was the _**only**_ thing on my mind when I fell asleep! You think that's what it was?"

"No, I _**know **_that's what it was!... Looks like you found your magical way of having me in your dreams"

I smiled and so did he. I got off the bed and went to the door to go downstairs, but I didn't realize Ross was right behind me. I slightly opened the door but Ross just pushed it closed from behind me. I turned around and he was right there in front of me. "I wish we could've figured this out earlier" he said smiling. I just rolled my eyes and kissed him. I pulled back and looked up into Ross eyes. "Hey" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You think Rodney's jealous of you?"

"Maybe... probably no though... he has a heart of stone"

"Think I didn't figure that one out?"

He just rolled his eyes and backed up a little so I could walk out of the room. I walked out and into my room instead of going downstairs. I sat on my bed and started playing with my telekinesis. I was moving so many random items around in my room that I was starting to lose conscience with the real world and I was drifting to my own... but then something happened. I heard a loud bang downstairs and felt someone down there. I let everything drop and immediately rand out of my room and over to the railing that let you see down into the foyer... and I saw Rodney, with an arm over Ross's neck and a wooden steak aimed right at his heart. Rodney was staring up at me with a cold smile and stare while Ross was struggling to get Rodney's arm off of him. "Do anything at _**all **_to help him Hayley... and I kill Ross" he said, that same smile still on his face. I sat down where I was and held onto he rails in front of my face and stared down at the both of them. "Smart move" Rodney said. "Now stand up" I did. "Top of the stairs" I went "Come down" I did "Up against the door" I did. I stood against the door, my back against the door, my arms crossed in front of me. Ross was still struggling against Rodney when Rodney hit his pressure point and he went limp. Rodney let Ross hit the floor. "ROSS!" I shouted and threw out a hand to try and keep him from hitting the floor but Rodney looked at me. "I _**will **_do it, don't think I won't" he said and I just dropped my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks, knowing that I couldn't do anything without putting Ross in danger. Rodney leaned back against the wall behind him and kept a cold stare on me, making sure I wasn't doing anything, but my eyes were trained on Ross... my eyes didn't leave him for a second. Rodney walked over to me and just started dragging me along the floor by my arm. He dragged me out through the deck door and picked me up. He was about to start flying when I threw my own mind control powers onto him. I made Rodney let go of me and drop the steak. I picked it up and pointed it at him. "You're not the only one who can give orders around here" I hissed at him through clenched teeth. We walked back inside and put him up against the wall and I was standing there with the steak I my hand, waiting for Ross to gain back his consciousness.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N- Ello ello ello everyone! Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I hope you all are having a great vacation and here's the next chapter of Bloodthirsty!... consider it my little Christmas present to all of you :p ;) , so, here you go! Chapter 48 of Bloodthirsty!**

**Ross's POV**

I woke up and heard Hayley's voice. "And I _**swear**_to the f***ing dear high lord if you so much as-" she started.

"Hayley?" I asked weakly turning over. I saw her right in front of Rodney, holding the wooden steak that he had threatened to kill me with earlier. She looked over at me. "ROSS!" she yelled and ran over. She immediately dropped to her knees and tightly hugged me and wouldn't let go, but I could feel all of her mentality was going toward Rodney. I looked up at him and noticed he hadn't moved at all and I couldn't understand why. I moved Hayley back a little and looked at her. "Hayley... what'd you do to him?" I asked motioning my head toward Rodney.

"I have control over him... b**** was trying to take me away from you after he knocked you out" she explained. I looked over at Rodney with an icy glare and put my hand out toward Hayley. "Can I?"

"Be my guest" she said handing me the steak. I got up and walked over to Rodney. "There has **got** to be something wrong with you Rodney" I said coldly. I looked over at Hayley. "Could you go? I've got it" she had an unsure look on her face but nodded, let Rodney drop, and walked into the living room. Once she was gone I grabbed him up but the shirt collar and held him against the wall, high enough that his feet couldn't touch the floor. "You had the chance to kill me after all these God damn years... what the f*** is going on? You would've killed me in an instant when I knew you back before... did the stone finally break?" I asked with a cold tone on my voice. Rodney looked the other way.

"And you have the chance to kill me now after all these years, why not just do it already?" he mumbled.

"Not until I get a f***ing answer out of you Harrison"

"Don't _**call**_me by my last name"

"_**Too f***ing bad**_ now answer the God damn _**question**_!"

"You know what?" Rodney looked at me, dead in the eyes, with more emotion then I had ever seen in his eyes "Yes! My heart was never made of f***ing stone Ross! But I guess you never noticed that... you were too busy noticing the bad in me... I always thought of you as a little brother Ross... that's why I had turned you into a vampire... I couldn't have someone else that I loved die on me... that's why I seemed so emotionless and stone cold... my family was killed, and you were the only person that I had found in ages that was like family to me" tears started streaming down his cheeks "You don't know what I've been through"

"Actually, Rodney, I do... you're forgetting that _**you're**_ the one who killed my parents"

"Ross, please believe me when I say this... I didn't want to do that... I wasn't the evil b**** behind all of that"

I pushed him back into the wall a little harder "And what makes you think that I will _**ever**_ believe you?"

"You can look into my mind! I don't give a s*** anymore! I don't want to do this! IT'S NOT ME! **_None_**of it is! I _**swear**_it!"

"Then who the f*** would it be Rodney? Who the _**f*****_ could it be?"

"You'll never believe me"

"I'm not f***ing playing with you Rodney, I could care less if all this was directly about me, but this threatens Hayley... and I would give my _**life**_for that girl... **_who is it?_**"

"...It's...It' Kory"

I let go of Rodney's shirt and stumbled backwards a little bit and hit into the wall. I slid down and Rodney was on one knee across from me. He made a move to come over but I pointed a finger at him "Any closer and I _**will**_call Hayley in here" I threatened. He dropped back and just sat there. "But... how? Why?!" I asked Rodney.

"He said that you're becoming... softer, I think the word was, and he knows how much you care about Hayley... he wanted me to take her because he knew you'd go to the ends of the Earth and kill whoever the f*** got in your way to find her and that you'd be the old Ross then" he explained. I had my knees up in front of me and was holding my head because I swear the world started spinning. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Rodney's. "Don't touch me Rodney" I hissed. I felt him pull his hand back and sit down next to me. "Dude, I'm _**so**_sorry" Rodney said sincerely.

"But why are _**you**_doing what _**Kory**_says?!" I asked turning my gaze on him.

"You've never seen dude's true powers... he's **_way_**more powerful than you think"

"I don't believe that"

"It doesn't matter if you do or not, it's true"

"And give me one good reason why I should believe you after all these years"

"Alright... no matter how much of a monster and a b**** and an all around f***ing jerk I've been... have I ever _**once**_lied to you?"

I thought back over all the times he's told me things and what would happen... but not once did he ever lie to me... I turned to him with an icy glare. "And why should I believe that you're just suddenly on our side?" I asked.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me, 'cause I'll do it Ross, anything...just please... I am so sorry for everything I've put you through in the past, and I mean that honestly, your parents, your mortality, _**all**_of it... I may have ruined everything in your life and I can admit I have f***ed up _**a lot**_... but I want to make everything right... specifically starting with you and Hayley" he said, and he looked like he was about to start crying again. I thought it over.

"Alright Rodney... I believe you... but you give me _**any**_reason, any reason at _**all**_to believe that you're talking bulls*** and you're gonna turn on us... I will _**end you**_" I threatened.

"Ross, man, thank you... I _**promise**_that I won't let you down"

I stood up and helped Rodney up and we walked into the living room to talk to Hayley.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hayley's POV**

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked Ross.

"No, I'm _**dead**_ serious" he answered nonchalantly and put his hands in his pockets. I had dragged Ross a little ways away from Rodney after he told me he trusts Rodney is on our side now... I don't trust him for s***. "How can you trust him after all he's put us through?"

"I don't know, just something about the vibe he's giving off... I trust what he's saying... and I already threatened to end him if he double-crosses us" I looked uneasily over at Rodney and then back at Ross. Ross smiled "Would I steer you wrong baby? C'mon, you know you can trust _**me**_" Ross said reassuringly. I smiled shyly and looked down. "I... I guess you're right" I answered reluctantly. Ross put a finger under my chin and tilted my head back to look up at him. "Look... you don't have to trust him or believe a God damn _**word**_ he says-" Ross started.

"But I'd appreciate if you did" Rodney cut in. I threw a glare his way and he just awkwardly looked the other way and Ross continued when I looked back at him. "But can you at least trust that I'm doing _**what**_ I'm doing because I think it'll make things better?" he asked. I smiled lightly and nodded. Ross kissed me and I heard Rodney walk out of the room. I felt a little tinge of guilt because now he's gonna be like a third wheel around here... wait... did I just let a little sympathy slip loose for him?! F***! Ross pulled back and smiled at me. "I gotta work s*** out with Rodney right now, okay baby?" he asked sweetly. I nodded and smiled a bit. "Okay" I answered quietly. Ross smiled and walked out of the room. I went to the backyard and actually started noticing everything around me... I guess Rodney being around is making me way more observant and paranoid than I usually I am. I noticed the pine trees lining the area from the edge of the house and along the road, I noticed the cute little patches of violets and roses a little in front of the tress, I noticed the white plastic fence from the other side of the house to the edge of the trees, I noticed the perfectly trimmed grass under my feet, I noticed the purple floral pattern on the seat swing, and I noticed the beautiful smell of the flowers from all the way over here. I lightly closed the sliding door and walked out further into the backyard. I sat down and shut my eyes an could hear the wind in the leaves and the birds chirping up in one of the trees... and for once... my head _**wasn't**_ buzzing with 10,000 different thoughts... I had actual peace of mind... and that's only happened when I've watched sunrises and sunsets! I laid back and looked up at the sky and the clouds. Then I heard something over in the trees. I shot up and looked over toward the tree line. I slowly got up and started walking over.


	50. Chapter 50

**Ross's POV**

Rodney and I were leaning on opposite sides of the counters, staring at each other. "Alright... so what if Hayley knew all the things you've done in the past, but not only in the ways that _**YOU**_ see them" he asked, his gaze unmoving.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a slightly angered tone. I may be putting faith into Rodney, but me and him have way to may rough edges to be able to smooth over in a matter of hours or even days... it's gonna take a while.

"I mean all the bad things you've done and blamed on me"

"Name one"

"When you killed El-"

I shot my hand out and grabbed his throat "Don't you f***ing _**dare**_ say her name!"

Rodney pulled my hand off of him and backed up a little bit, obviously shaken. "Alright dude, chill"

"NO! I will NOT just *mocking tone* _**chiiiilllll, **_you _**know**_ how I felt about that girl and you _**know**_ that _**nothing**_ that happened that day was my fault" I barked at Rodney as I walked around the counter and backed him against the opposite wall. He was opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to say something but I scared him so bad he couldn't gather the strength to spit it out. I could feel my face burning up, my eyes were changing colors, and my fangs were coming in. "What Rodney, got no smart a** remark to come back with? Or is it that you know something, _**LIKE USUAL**_, that you're just. not. telling. me?" I asked getting up in his face, and now we were just inches apart. "Well? What the _**f*****_ is it Rodney?" I asked once more. Just then we heard a scream and both looked toward the door. We both recognized Hayley's shriek, forgot anything else, and ran to help her.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hayley's POV**

I walked over and got to the treeline and couldn't see into the trees, it was too dark. I looked all over and still didn't see anything so I figured it was just my imagination and paranoia acting up so I just turned around to go back inside, but once I turned I found myself face to face with Kory and Steven. Kory had a creepy smile on his face. "Hello Hayley" he said simply. I screamed and he went to grab me but I managed to get around him and threw Steven out to where I had been laying moments before. Kory and I were throwing punches and throwing each other in general... but in the end... he was just a little faster and I slipped up. We were out of view of the sliding doors but I heard Ross and Rodney come out of the house and see Steven. Kory had one arm wrapped around my waist holding down my arms and his other hand was covering my mouth. "Say goodbye to Ross, Hayley... you're coming with me" came Kory's harsh whisper. "Hayley? HAYLEY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" came Ross's voice from the yard. I tried to bite Kory to get free but suddenly realized I couldn't move... he had a freeze power over me. My mind was whirling with 10 million thoughts about what was going to happen to me, but I didn't have time to finish a single one. "HAYLEY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I could hear Ross's footsteps in the forest not far from where we were, and then I lost all sense, and I was out cold.


	52. Chapter 52

**Ross's POV**

I could feel a slight sense from the woods. I gave a quick look at Rodney and he had Steven pinned so he couldn't go anywhere and I turned back to look for Hayley. "HAYLEY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted. I took a few steps into the woods and pushed in a little further... and then the feeling was gone. "GOD F***ING DAMMIT!" I shouted as I ran back out and right over to Rodney and Steven. I shoved Rodney over and was on top of Steven myself. I grabbed his shirt collar and had a razor sharp glare plowing right into his eyes. "_**Where is she**_? WHERE DID HE TAKE HER?!" I hissed at Steven through clenched teeth.

"Ross, man, I-I-I don't know!" he lied straight to my face.

"BULLS***!" I was losing my temper and I could feel my eyes changing.

"Ross!"

"You know where she is! TELL ME WHERE THE _**F*****_ HAYLEY IS!"

"Dude, I-"

"DON'T YOU F***ING _**DUDE**_ ME! WHERE DID KORY F***ING TAKE HER?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"BULLS*** STEVEN! That's all that has _**EVER**_ come out of your mouth in the last month is BULL F***ING S***!"

"Ross?" came Rodney's soft call from behind me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him furiously as my fangs came in.

"He ain't lying... I looked into his subconscious... Kory wouldn't tell him s***... I guess he knew that Steven woulda been caught"

I threw Steven to the ground and saw his head bounce off the ground as I got up and started pacing in a blind rage in an attempt to not kill one of the three people back here... if anything... Steven would bee the first person I'd aim for. Rodney picked Steven up off the ground and held him up against the house by his shirt collar while I kept pacing. I felt as if I was burning up and then Rodney's voice cut through my thoughts. "Ross... dude... ROSS!" he shouted.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him.

"You're hands are on f***ing fire... that's what"

I looked down to see that my hands were on fire, yet I wasn't actually burning. Sweet new power I guess. I walked over to the both of them and kept my gaze solely on Steven. "You know somewhere that Kory might've taken Hayley?" I questioned with a way to make him talk in mind.

"No" he said, plainly lying to my face.

"Really? I mean ***holds hand up in front of Kory's face* **I would _**hate **_for you to meet an untimely and very _**tragic**_ demise... wouldn't you?"

"Did I say no? What was the question? Somewhere he might take Hayley? ***nervous laugh* **Uh... about 20 minuets out of the West side of town, there's an old factory... he might've taken her there!"

"There's a good Steven" and then my hands flickered out. I threw a punch and knocked him out and then I looked up at Rodney. "Do me a favor? Tie him up, put him in the basement, and we're headed out" I said straightly.

"No problem dude... I'm on it" he responded eagerly. Rodney pulled Kory inside to do what I asked and I just sat there trying to calm myself and save all my rage to kill Kory with.


	53. Chapter 53

**Rodney's POV**

I dragged Steven inside and once I was out of sight of Ross I couldn't help but laugh at him and how stupid he was. I threw Steven in a room upstairs and went back down to meet Ross. He was still pacing the yard furiously by the time I got back. "Ross, you cooled off? You ready to go?" I asked in the most caring voice I could throw out without it seeming like I was really trying. He looked at me a little weirdly and then slowed down and nodded his head "Yeah, I'm ready" he responded cautiously. We ran out of town to the old factory we knew was off the town limits. Ross stopped before we could go in and looked up at the old building, recognizing it in an instant as the place where he used to drag people for me... but I didn't let on that I remembered. "I looked back with a confused expression at him. "Ross, what's wrong? You good? I could go I if you want" I offered, but I already knew he'd refuse. He shook his head to come back to reality and looked at me. "Hm? Nah dude... I'm getting Hayley back" he responded determinedly. I pulled open the huge metal sliding door and Ross walked in and I walked in behind him. I could feel that Hayley was on the upper level of the old place and I knew Ross could feel her too. He immediately turned toward where she was and flew up to the top balcony to get her. I flew up right behind him and where we saw Hayley I could see that she was freaking out that I was there. I smiled evilly and knew Kory must've been talking to her. Ross went to her and untied her and took the gag off her mouth. I picked up a metal pipe just as she screamed "ROSS! WATCH OUT!" but it had been too late and I had hit him over the head and knocked him out. Kory came out and was standing next to me as I looked at Hayley. "So I guess he was talking to you?" I asked sweetly, but she ran. Kory made a move to stop her but I put my arm out and stopped him and just smiled. "Let her go... she'll be back" I stated.

"Rodney... question" he said and I could feel the confused expression he had.

"Hm?"

"Where's Steven?"

I looked back at him with an evil grin on my face "He's coming... give it a few minuets"


	54. Chapter 54

**Hayley's POV**

I ran in the front door and shut and locked it... it wouldn't save me forever, but it'd delay them from getting to me and give me a little longer to think. I heard a noise upstairs and looked up to the railing to the sound of a moan in pain. I saw Steven stumble over to the railing and then he looked down at my terrified face and noticed my existence. "S***!" I heard him mumble under his breath. We just stood there and stared at each other for a while and eventually he just sat down where he was and I did the same. "You don't wanna do this, do you?" I questioned.

"Which one? Kidnapping you or being the bad guy I'm not?" he asked holding his cheek.

"Both really"

"Not really, no"

"Then why do you?"

"'Cause Rodney wants Ross and Kory isn't gonna argue with him... and both of 'em threatened to kill me if I didn't"

"Why wouldn't Kory protest?"

"'Cause Kory's his younger brother!... you didn't notice? Rodney didn't say?"

"No!"

"Damn"

"Come down here" I said and stood up. Steven stood up and walked down until he was only a few feet from the stairs and a few feet across from me. I leaned myself up against the opposite wall and made sure to keep a close watch on him... he may seem sincere, but Rodney did too, and now look where it got us. Sensing my uneasiness Steven saw on the floor and looked up at me so that I'd be at an advantage to anything. I relaxed a bit and slid my back down the wall until I was sitting... I'm always up for a fair fight. "Well I know those two are going to be waiting for me to get back with you, so we have some time to kill so it doesn't seem like it was too easy" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well if we're gonna get you Ross back and stop those two then I'm gonna have to bring you back there and if I bring you there now then it'll seem too easy because we _**ALL**_ know you're stronger than me and more powerful"

"Oh... okay then"

"So what do _**you**_ want to do?"

"I have no idea"

"I have a question"

"Hm?"

"How did you and Ross meet?"

I smiled and drifted off a bit thinking of the odd way that me and Ross met. I could feel Steven getting inside my head and I tried to fight it, but couldn't. Before I knew it we were in my memory looking at what happened.

_Well... Music does calm me down... It doesn't help me when I'm walking around L.A in the middle of the night now does it? I was looking everywhere but in front of me, so I didn't see this really hot guy in front of me. I was admiring the sights around me when, I guess my music was a bit loud and I walked to close to him, I turned back forward and this dude grabbed my wrist and twisted it. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" and by that time I was down on by right knee with him still holding my wrist, and then realizing I didn't mean to scare him and let go. I dropped back and leaned against the brick building behind me holding my wrist, with a tightened face of pain. "Sorry" he said "I thought you were trying to mug me" then he ran a hand through his amazing dirty blonde hair, his sparkling eyes on mine. "Yeah... like I'D be able to" I said back with a slight smile. He came and sat down next to me "Sorry about your wrist" he said sympathetically._

"_I'll live" I said. _

"_You want me to walk you home?"_

"_I ran away"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Why?"_

"_My parents were neglectful b****es"_

"_That's a bit harsh"_

"_Oh no... not at all"_

_He stared out toward the street for a minuet and then back at me. "Well... you can stay at my place if you want" he offered. I smiled over at him "What? You just go around helping random people off the streets?"_

"_More or less"_

"_Yeah Thanks"_

"_C'mon"_

_He got off the ground and offered me his hand. I grabbed it with my left hand and he pulled me up, no problem, and led me to his house._

We were tossed back to reality and I looked at him in shock while he had a cool look on his face. "How the hell did you _**do**_ that?!" I asked in shock. He shrugged.

"Always been able to" he answered simply.

"You kinda scare me"

"... I get that"

We sat there talking for a little and then we both decided it'd be time to go. Then I realized something. "Won't it look a little suspicious if we walk back in there without anything showing a struggle?"


	55. Chapter 55

**Ross's POV**

I eventually woke up what seemed like hours later, but I knew it had only been about 20 minuets. My head snapped up and I recognized the familiar scenery of the old factory. I tried to move myself but realized that my hands were chained behind me to a huge machine and my feet were tied down to the floor. F***! I looked over toward where I heard voices and saw Rodney and Kory standing there. "Shouldn't Steven be back by now?" Kory asked.

"You know how feisty Hayley can be... they're probably throwing punches right now" Rodney responded coolly, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"But what if he's not strong enough?"

"Did you put the powder on her?"

"Yeah"

"Then he'll be strong enough... just barely, but he'll be strong enough"

"What powder?" I yelled at them. Just hearing that anything happened to Hayley, no matter how small, made me sick to my stomach because I could've prevented it. I could've not left her in the living room, I could've kept a better sense on her, I could've not trusted Rodney at all like her and we wouldn't b in this mess! But I made a mistake that I would never make again if we made it out of this. They both looked over at me. "None of your concern Ross" spat Kory. My eyes narrowed. Rodney put an arm out to calm Kory down. "Now now Kory, this _**is**_ his girlfriend we're talking about... do you remember whenever you'd bring someone here for me?" Rodney asked.

"How could I forget? It was the worst 50 years of my entire eternity"

"Do you remember the power numbing powder?"

"You stupid B****!" I screamed at him. Rodney just smiled evilly at me and we all turned to the door as it slid open and a battered Steven came in dragging a half conscious, really battered Hayley. "What took so long?" Kory asked him as him and Rodney walked over to get Hayley from him. Steven looked at him a bit angrily. "Do you _**NOT**_ see what she did too me! Girl's a _**beast**_!" Steven replied.

"She shouldn't have been too much of a problem... Kory put the power numbing dust on her" Rodney pointed out.

"Powers or not, that girl puts up a fight!" Steven looked over at me and met my icy glare and I saw in his eyes that this was all just an act and then he looked back at them. "You got that one? I was wondering why it wasn't the both of 'em" I tried to set off my fire hands but it was no use. Rodney sensed what was doing and didn't even have to turn too me. "Don't bother, we were smart enough to get you too" he had Hayley over his shoulder and he carried her upstairs and put her down in the chair, but once he started to put her down she grabbed his waist from over his shoulder, landed her feet on the ground, and tossed him over the railing and he fell to the floor with a thud. She grabbed onto the railing and looked over it at what she did. Kory and Steven were looking that way, and once Kory went to make a move for Hayley, Steven kicked him tot he floor from behind. Hayley jumped over the railing and on top of Rodney and ran towards me while Kory and Steven were having their own little brawl. Out of nowhere Rodney had gotten up and grabbed Hayley from behind. Kory had overpowered Steven and ad him in a hold that he couldn't get out of. from behind and stood up with him. Rodney's eyes were narrowed and blood red and his fangs came in. "THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M THROUGH PLAYING GAMES!" he said and threw Hayley in the opposite direction. She came at him but he was too fast for her and stabbed a wooden steak straight through her chest. "HAYLEY!" I screamed out as I saw her fall backwards to the ground.

**A/N- Expect the unexpected... I hate being predictable... and this story was getting ****_WAY_**** too predictable. This story isn't over, I can tell you that much, being me... I can't end it like this... but I bet none of you can predict me now, can you?**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hayley's POV**

I felt the sting of the wooden steak pierce through my chest as Rodney stuck it, full force, into it. "HAYLEY!" came Ross's concerned shriek as I fell and hit the floor with a thud. I looked over at him and saw the chains snap like toothpicks behind me as he went full force at Rodney. I couldn't see and didn't want to see what he was doing, but all I know s I heard the last of Rodney's screams. I heard Kory scream in pan as well shortly afterward and I heard Ross's footsteps at light speed and then felt his hands turn me over to look at him. I could feel myself slowly fading and the look in Ross's eyes told me he knew it too. "Hayley... Oh my God, what did I let happen?" he asked, his voice shaking, tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Ross-"

"YES IT WAS!... I left you in the living room, I didn't keep any feel on the house, and worst of all... I trusted Rodney"

"Ross-"

"Hayley, I'm so sorry" he leaned over and I felt his tight embrace and he had his face buried in my neck and I could feel his tears on my cold skin. I weakly reached up and hugged him and felt his soft blonde hair between my fingers. "Ross?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked moving back so that he could look at me. His eyes were red from crying and his mouth was in a forced smile.

"We both know it's the end... but promise me something?"

"Anything Hayley"

"Promise me you're not gonna kill yourself over this"

He looked at me as if I was crazy for thinking that he'd ever promise me that, but reluctantly answered "I promise" because I asked him to. I smiled at him. "Ross?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me?"

He smiled for real now and tears were welling up in his eyes again. "Anything for you Hayley" he aid and leaned back over and kissed me. I reached up and held his face, never wanting to let go, but I felt myself slipping further and slowly and reluctantly pulled my hands away, and Ross pulled back and looked at me again. "I love you Ross"

"I love you too Hayley"

I smiled at him again, and then my eyes slowly closed, my last breath escaped my lips, and I was gone.


	57. Chapter 57

**Ross's POV**

**-Two Days Later-**

I had my friend Jenna over to dress Hayley for her funeral tomorrow... I couldn't do it myself, because I wouldn't feel right doing it. I gave her the dress Hayley told me she loved. It was a lighter shade of red that had sweeping ruffles and it would go down to her knees. I sat on the bottom steps of the stairs and was thinking about moving to a different house, maybe even a different city... everything around here just made me thin of Hayley and it's been driving me crazy. Steven had been by a few times in the past few days to check on me and make sure I was holding up my promise to Hayley. Jenna came down and sat down next to me. She put an arm over my shoulders. "Ross, you gonna be okay?" she asked sympathetically. I've known Jenna for about 200 years now, and she's always been here for me. A few years back Rodney killed her husband Oliver who had been another good friend of mine... so she knew what I was going through. "I doesn't matter if I am or not because I promised Hayley that I wouldn't kill myself" I answered blankly.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me" she offered. She gave me a hug and walked out the door not wanting to risk pushing me to where I started crying or screaming at her, 'cause I've been on a very sensitive nerve the past few days and the slightest things set me off... I haven't slept since that day and I'm hoping that I'll eventually just pass out and not wake up. I'm a wreck without Hayley here with me... she was everything to me and I was an idiot to promise her that I wouldn't kill myself... but I did and I'm not gonna start breaking promises now. I went upstairs to check on Hayley... she may be dead, but it's just a force of habit from the past couple of months with her. She looked so peaceful there on her bed and I couldn't help but smile and kid myself for just a while that she was just sleeping. I walked over and looked at her smiling face. Wow, I thought, even when she's gone she's still the happiest person I know. I brushed her hair off of her forehead and softly kissed it. I felt myself about to cry again so I quickly closed my eyes, turned around, and walked out of the room. I went down into the living room and curled up in a ball on the couch holding a pillow in my arms. My vision started getting a little blurry, and I thought it was because I was crying again... but then I noticed it was more misty than blurry. I immediately sat up and noticed it was moving toward the door. I dropped the pillow and followed it. It lead my up the stairs, down the hall, and to Hayley's room. I hesitated to open the door but then I heard a slight movement in there and I burst through the door to see Hayley slowly sitting up in bed. I stood there, frozen, not believing that this was actually happening. She looked at me. "Ross?" she asked softly. My eyes widened.

"Holy shit, HAYLEY!" I ran at her and tackled her over on her bed. I immediately kissed her and pulled her as close to me as I could manage. She reached up and held my face in her soft hands and I smiled... this was actually happening. Hayley reluctantly pulled back and kept her forehead on mine, her hands not leaving my face as if she was trying to make sure this was real too. "How?" she asked with a smile.

"I don;'t know, and I don;t care... it brought you back Hayley, and i'm not going to argue with the universe... these past two days have felt longer than the time i've been alive and I don't want to feel that ever again... I'm never letting you go Hayley, ever... no more screw ups, no more bad trust, no more anything that's going to tare me away from you... like I said Hayley... I love you... I would rather it be me than you... and I've got to be the happiest person ever that you're back" I said to her, the smile refusing to leave my face. She pulled my face back to hers and kissed me with all the passion she had and I gave it right back... it was a miracle that she was back and I swear, I will never ask for anything again... she's all I've ever needed.

**A/N- Just to let you guys know, I'm not done... I'm not letting go of this that easily ;) :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hayley's POV**

I knew it was morning but I didn't want to get up... I may have just _**somehow**_ come back to life... but being dead really makes you tired. I rolled over and hit into something. My eyes immediately flew open and saw Ross's eyes slowly open and he smiled. "Morning beautiful" he said sweetly. I sat up and looked around and noticed we were in his room and was wondering how the f*** I got from there to here last night and what the hell happened, if anything happened that is. "Don't worry Hayley, you were panicking in your sleep last night and you seemed to calm down when I came and checked on you so I brought you in here... and no, Hayley, nothing happened, so calm down" he reassured me. He sat up and started rubbing my back because I was still tensed because I remembered what I was dreaming last night... well... it was more of a nightmare at that. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked sympathetically. I bit the corner of my lip and quietly shook my head. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked, he stopped rubbing my back and wrapped me in a hug. "I just keep reliving a few days ago" I answered quietly.

"Rodney?"

"Mm hm"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore Hayls, I promise"

"Was that what I heard?"

"Maybe"

"Thought so"

He chuckled softly "Well I knew I was gonna have to take care of _**someone**_ to keep you safe... I'm just glad I got a second chance at it"

"You and me both Ross" I turned toward him, placed a quick kiss on his lips, and then swung my legs over the side of the bed and went toward the door. When I didn't hear Ross come after me I turned around and smiled. "You coming?" I asked. He smiled and got out of bed and walked after me, not knowing what I wanted him for, but gladly following just because I asked him to. We walked downstairs to the kitchen and I sat down at the island and he walked around the other side. He looked back at the "special" fridge and back at me. "You can't do it, can you?" he asked, mocking me with his smile. I playfully shoved his shoulder backwards and he made a face at me. "Stop mocking that you're braver than me... again, new to the vampire world, had that coursing through my veins a few months ago! You're been undead for... a long time"

"You don't know how long, do you?"

"No... not sure I want to know though, 'cause I know you're _**way**_ older than I am"

"Shut up"

He got a glass out of the cupboard and pored a full glass. I looked up at him after he put it in front of me. "Do I have to drink it all?"

"I know you haven't in a few weeks... maybe that's why you were off your game a few days ago"

"How did you know?"

"There weren't any glasses in the sink"

"How'd you know I didn't use a plastic cup?"

"I don't have any plastic cups"

"S***"

"Not very good at lying Hayley, now drink it"

I looked at the glass and everything in me wanted to, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "I can't do it Ross"

"Don't make me do it Hayley... you know I _**hate**_ doing that to you"

"I hate it too, but it's the only way I'm going to"

"You can drink it on your own!"

"No I can't! I may want to, but I can't drink it!"

"Hayley, you're gonna kill yourself not having anything... I'm actually surprised though"

"Why's that?"

"Because literally _**all**_ new vampires can't get _**enough**_ of blood, they're all over that... but you... you just refuse to have it"

"I've always been special, hadn't you noticed?"

"Oh I noticed"

I smile-sighed and shook my head "I know you wouldn't have helped me if you didn't think so"

"Hey, special or not I would have helped you... you seemed like a sweet person who just needed someone to care... it never occurred to me that any of this s*** would have happened"

"I knew some of it would"

"Yeah Hayley, I know, you've told me"

"Can you please?"

"*sigh* Fine"

I slowly felt Ross's power creeping over me and he made me drink the blood... and I hated every second... I can't stand the fact that vampires have to drink something that once flowed through their veins themselves. After the last of it slithered down my throat Ross dropped the power and I put down the glass and shivered in disgust. "Still sucks?" he asked.

"Still sucks" I answered, my mouth contorted in a dissatisfied frown. He smiled, rolled his eyes, and then leaned over the counter and kissed me. He pulled back and smiled at me. "Any better?" he joked. I smiled mockingly. "Maybe" I answered jokingly. He shook his head smiling and then got a glass himself, and I knew he would because he seemed drained, and he always seemed better after he did. I felt a little wind on the back of my neck and when I felt a hand in my shoulder I screamed, turned around, and kicked Steven into the wall on the other end of the room. Once I noticed what I did I ran over to see if he was okay. "Oh my God, Steven, are you okay?!" I asked hurriedly. He looked at me and seemed a little dazed from his head hitting the wall. Once he noticed that I was there next to him on the floor he scrambled backwards a little bit and looked at me in horror. "S***, how hard did I hit my head Ross? 'Cause I could swear Hayley's right there" he said looking back and forth between me and Ross. Ross was leaning one elbow on the counter and was holding his glass in the other hand. "You hit your head pretty hard dude, but you're not hallucinating... Hayley is really there" Ross answered smiling at him.

"You're f***ing with me, right?"

"Nope... I ain't playing"

"What kind of witchcraft you working?"

"None... I was just as surprised as you are"

"How am I sure this isn't some kind of hologram?"

"Poke her! She's real dude"

Steven crawled cautiously back over to where he was and reached out a finger and poked my shoulder, then jerked it back like he just touched something dangerous. He looked at me crazily and then calmed down a bit. "Holy s***, this is real" he said in realization.

"Nnnnnoooooo" I said sarcastically. Steven impulsively wrapped me in a hug and I hugged him back. "Wow Steven, awesome to see you too!"

"I am _**so**_ sorry I _**ever**_ made you go back to the factory, I'm so glad you're back"

"Believe me, I am too"

Steven let go of me and stood up. I hopped up happily and we both went and sat opposite Ross. Steven told us he was planning on moving out to Florida because he'd been around here way too long and it brought back way too much, and he'd never been to Florida before, and we told him to come visit whenever and that we'd miss him. After about an hour, Steven left. He said he'd come see us before he left and I wasn't too happy to see him go... we may not have gotten off on the right foot... but I'm gonna miss him because we've been on a better page. I hopped up off the couch and looked out the window, saw it was dusk, and looked back at Ross. "Why don't we go out tonight?" I suggested.

"You want to go out? You have never said those words to me before" he answered playfully as he got off the couch, wrapped me in an over-the-shoulder-from-behind kind of hug, and put his head on my shoulder.

"Well I rarely ever leave the house, and the same with you, so I thought it's be fun!... and plus, we're not expecting any impending doom right now, so I figure, why not?"

"Hey, I see nothing wrong with it"

"And neither do I!"

Ross reached down, grabbed my hand, let go of my shoulders, spun me around, and basically dragged me out of the house and to the car.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N- Hey all you readers out there, sorry I've been a bad person and didn't update on Friday like I normally do, I had nothing... but I have something now! Sorry Thanks for all y'all who keep reading the story and leave comments for me, the comments always make me feel like I'm doing something meaningful... so here you go, the next chapter in Bloodthirsty**

**Ross's POV**

Once I started the car Hayley immediately asked "Where we going?"

"You'll see" I answered smiling, basically mocking her that she'd have to sit there and wait. I felt her trying to get inside my head but I brushed her off like she was nothing and kept my focus on the road. "Okay, we're gonna play_**that**_ game, are we? Alright... just wait Ross" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest, leaning back in her chair, and smiling evilly. I may know what this girl is capable of, but I could care less, she's gonna enjoy where we're going, and she's gonna have to wait. Quite a few different times I felt her trying to find out where we're going when she thought I wasn't paying attention but I still managed to keep her out. Eventually she just got too agitated with trying. "Why can't you just tell me where we're going?!" she asked impatiently.

"Because, you're gonna have a nice surprise for once!" I answered, still with my smile on my face. We drove for about 20 more minuets and ended up at the pier which had the greatest carnival I had ever seen. I saw Hayley's eyes light up as I pulled into a parking spot and shut off the engine. "Here?" she asked not taking her eyes off the lights.

"Here" I said sweetly. Hayley looked over at me a little concerned.

"Are you gonna be able to go in there with all the people?"

"Hey, for you, I'd walk through a blood bank and not touch a thing"

"C'mon, I'd never ask you to do_**that**_"

"Well, figuratively or not, I'd do anything to make you happy"

She smiled that beautiful smile she had and kissed me quickly before she got out of the car. I got out of the car and Hayley was next to me in an instant, holding my hand, dragging me over to the fair. This is what I love about this girl, the fact that she is the biggest child I know. Once we walked into the fair itself I was overwhelmed with the waves of people around me with the smell of blood everywhere. F***, I thought, if Hayley wasn't here next to me, I would've lost control before I even got up here. Hayley looked back and saw in my eyes that I was really struggling here. She looked me in the eyes and did that cute little tilted head smile at me. "If you can't do this, we can go somewhere else" she offered sweetly. I clenched my teeth but put on a smile and shook my head. She had on that unsure look on her face and came back and walked next to me as opposed to in front of me, and that helped. I took he onto the line for the Ferris Wheel, but she looked terrified at the sight of the ride. We got on the ride and I sat there nonchalantly with my arms across the back of the ride while Hayley was clinging to me so tightly so I draped an arm around her shoulders and held her close to me. We got stuck at the top and I heard a buzz from the lower carts that the ride was broken down so we'd be stuck for a while. Hayley was _**trembling**_ and I was sitting there thinking, she's beaten evil forces, been turned into a vampire, almost been killed by me, was actually killed and came back to life, and she's scared of a Ferris Wheel... of all the things she has to be scared about... she's scared of a ride. I smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "Hayley, we're fine... I've got you if anything happens, okay?" I reassured her. I felt her nod into my chest and relax a little bit. "Now if only I could say the same for myself" I said out loud to myself looking over at the flurry of people down below us, the smell of blood was bearable from up here, but I wanted to die when I was down there. Hayley sat up and looked at me. "Now, if you can get me to control myself up here, you can control yourself down there, and I'm there Ross... take it out on me, you know I can take _**anything**_ right about now" she said in an know-it-all type way. I chuckled a bit and looked out at the water. "I wouldn't wanna get charged with abuse" I said jokingly. Hayley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Then why not just squeeze my hand, nobody will notice that"

"I guess... it's just, you know I don't like hurting you or having you get hurt, and trust me, with how much I'm trying, it's going to_**hurt**_"

"Calm down Ross... I don't care... whatever it takes for you to have fun with me tonight"

"Hayley"

"Ross, you gotta channel it _**somehow**_ without someone dying"

I didn't want to end up breaking Hayley's hand, but she was right, if I didn't channel this somehow, I was gonna end up killing someone somehow. Hayley turned my head to face her and she kissed me. I leaned into it and didn't want the ride to start up again because I loved the view from up here and I loved being up here with Hayley. She pulled back and looked at me. "You'll be fine Ross... I promise" she tried to reassure me, somehow, I doubted that. The ride eventually started moving again and the smell was getting stronger and stronger and we went down and I_**really**_ didn't want to get off the ride. The worker lifted up the bar and Hayley grabbed my hand and dragged me off the ride. We walked around playing games and I was actually having fun. I held on tightly to Hayley's hand and it actually helped me to keep me from going rogue on everyone here. We walked past the cotton candy booth and after we passed it Hayley said she wanted some. I smiled at her. "Fine, wait here, I'll go get it" I said.

"You'll be okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah... I'm a lot better than I was before"

"Good to hear"

She kissed me quickly and then I went to the cotton candy stand.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hayley's POV**

I watched Ross walk over to the booth and then there was a voice behind me. "Hey there, saw you standing here alone and thought I'd come say hi" I turned around and saw a guy that seemed about 17 or 18, spiky black hair that was gelled up, bright green eyes, pale skin, and a little lightning bolt shaped scar on the outside corner of his right eye. He was a few inches taller than me so I had to look up at him, he was really muscular, and something about him just set off an alarm that he wasn't gonna be easy to brush off. "If you're over here trying some stupid pick-up shtick then just turn around and walk away" I said straightly. HE just got a smarta** smirk on his face.

"Hard to get, I'm not that easy to brush off... I'm Ryan Kollings, who are you"

"That isn't important, because you're not gonna know me for very long" I was starting to lose my temper and I wanted to slap this boy right about now, but I was controlling myself because if Ross came back anytime soon, I wouldn't want him to lose control himself.

"Oh C'mon, a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be standing out here by herself, did your date ditch you?"

"Who said I was alone here?"

"Well you're standing over here and I don't see any boyfriend coming over here and stopping me from talking to you"

"Just walk away" I said and turned to walk to Ross but he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

"I don;t think you get that I'm not told **no**" I saw his eyes flicker and wasn't sure if I saw a color change, so I couldn't go all vampire on him yet.

"Well there's a first time for everything, and I happen to be your first no, now you either let go in the next 3 seconds or you're not gonna like what comes next"

"Do you really think I'm scared of you?"

"You don't know what I'm capable of"

"Really? Then what _**are**_ you capable of?"

"More than you could imagine, now let go of me you stupid mother f***er"

"No"

"1"

"You don't scare me"

"2"

"You can try to intimidate me but it ain't working"

"Well, why don't you take your hand off my girlfriend and walk the f*** away?" came Ross's_**extremely**_ annoyed voice from behind him. We both looked in his direction and saw Ross holing a huge thing of blue cotton candy (blue is my favorite color) and I saw his eyes flickering back and forth at light speed between rogue red and brown. I felt Ryan let go of my arm and put his hands up. "Hey man, sorry, didn't know she had someone here with her!" and he walked away, but not before winking back at me. Ross handed me the cotton candy and grabbed my other hand. I felt a shape pain in my hand but didn't care because I was just about as close as he was to killing that dude. After about another hour we walked out of the fair and out to the car and Ross seemed on top of the world now that we were finally out of there, away from all the people with the fresh blood coursing through their veins. We got back to the car and Ross turned me toward him before I could open my door and get in. "Thank you" he said.

"For what?" I asked, not really knowing what I should be thanked for.

"Keeping me sane in there"

"Please, you would have done the same if it was me"

"True, but I wouldn't have been as effective"

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"Well I'm telling you you're wrong"

He rolled his eyes and went to kiss me but I turned my head and he ended up kissing my cheek. He moved back and looked at me confusedly. "I just want to get home, I have this creepy feeling like someone's watching us" he nodded unsurely and we got in the car, but before we rolled out of the parking lot I caught a glimpse of a tall figure leaned on the side of the small brick building near the exit.


	61. Chapter 61

**Ross's POV**

I opened the door and was _**extremely **_happy to be back to the usual aroma of the flowers in the backyard, the blood in the fridge, and all the other normal type smells that you'd find in a house. I heard Hayley fling the door close and I barely got a chance to turn around before she had her lips locked on mine. I noticed something off about her kissing me so suddenly though, some type of wild flare? It just wasn't Hayley... Hayley's more passionate than wild... that's the only way I figured something was off. I hesitantly pulled back and looked at her confused expression. "What? You don't wanna kiss me right now?" she asked. Now I _**knew** _this wasn't Hayley because the first thing she will always ask is if something is wrong. "Hayls, you okay? You don't seem... yourself" I said concernedly.

"Yeah, never better!"

"You sure?"

"Positive Ross... I think the fair got to your head"

"Eh, maybe you're right"

"I probably am"

I smiled and shook my head. I walked upstairs and into my room and changed into my pajama pants and crawled into bed, I was freaking drained from trying to keep Hayley happy and not killing someone so my eyes closed immediately. I heard the door open and I sat up and opened my eyes since it seemed any time Hayley came in it was because something happened. She was in her crimson red spaghetti strap silky pajama top and matching pajama pants and her hair was down. "Can I sleep in here Ross? We both know I feel safer with you" she said holding her upper left arm. I did a bit of a confused sideways glance at her. "Your arm okay?" I asked.

"Mm hm"

"Let me see it"

She walked over and sat down on the bed next to me and took her hand off her arm. I saw 4 slightly crescent shaped cuts on the back of her upper arm and 1 on the inside of her upper arm... like right about where that b**** grabbed her. "Did you feel anything earlier when he grabbed you?"

"No, why? Is something wrong?"

I looked up and was about to say something when I noticed her eyes were like 3 shades lighter. I shook my head thinking I'm just tired and I'm seeing things. "Nah, just seems like he accidentally got you with his nails" or was it an accident? I laid back on the bed and folded my hands behind my head. Hayley crawled up next to me and pulled the covers up over herself. She laid her head on my shoulder and draped her arm over my bare torso. "Night Hayley" I whispered.

"Night Rossy" she whispered back sweetly. I closed my eyes and thought about the guy that was bugging Hayley at the fair. He was about an inch taller than me had spiky black hair bright green eyes and reminded me of a guy I had a problem with about 100 years ago... his name was Ryan Kollings... but that couldn't have been him, I reassured myself. I heard Hayley's breathing even out and knew she'd fallen asleep, so I fell asleep too.

**A/N- Dun dun ddduuunnn. I can't even understand myself (and I'm the one who's writing the story) why Ross has problems with so many people!**

**Anyone else?**

**Just me?**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hayley's POV**

Once I woke up I sat up and I felt better than I had in months. I hopped up out of bed and had the strangest craving for pancakes so I went downstairs and made some and left some out for Ross for when he got up. I poured a glass from _**the**_ fridge and set it down on the counter. I ate my pancakes and syrup and drank the glass no problem and then I was outside in the backyard looking around in the bordering tree line because I was bored and Ross wasn't up yet. I jumped up and was climbing around in the trees and found squirrels, birds nests, and there was a great view from where I was. I heard the sliding door open and could feel Ross walk outside. I jumped down from the tree to right in front of him (which was about a 30 foot jump) and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Morning baby, how are you?" I asked enthusiastically. Ross looked at me confusedly.

"I'm only asking this because I'm worried about you... are you_**sure**_ you're okay? You _**really**_ don't seem yourself"

"Like I said Ross _**never better**_ I feel_**AMAZING!**_ Maybe getting out of the house for the night was just what I needed to keep myself from going clinically insane!" he still looked at me a little unsurely. "Will you quit worrying me? You're the one who was going crazy last night trying not to kill anyone!" Ross squinted for a second as if he thought he was hallucinating seeing something. He reached up and pulled a piece of my hair forward. "Did you do something to your hair?" he asked.

"Nope, why? Is something wrong with it?" I asked taking it out of his hair and examining it trying to see what's wrong with it.

"I don't think anything's wrong with it... it just seem... darker... your hair is usually a milky brown... it seems almost black now... and it's straighter"

"Ross... I think something's wrong with you" I turned him around and started pushing him back inside "You need to go eat your pancakes"

For the next few hours I was watching Ross carefully to make sure he didn't seem sick... but he seemed fine, so I don't see what his problem with me is right now. We were sitting on the couch and I was leaned back against him and he was leaning on the end of the couch running his fingers through my hair. Ross seemed to be on a completely other planet so I easily slipped into his thoughts and found the only thing he was thinking about right now was that guy from the fair last night. I immediately sat up and looked back at him. Ross seemed surprised that I moved and he looked at me. "What's your deal with that guy from the fair! I mean, I can't stand the b**** either but you're **obsessing** over him!"

"Because he did something to you Hayley, why can't you see that?!"

"Because you're_**CRAZY!**_"

"Yeah, Crazy 4 U **(1)** Hayley... you know I know basically everything about you and that I'd notice if something was off!"

"Really?"

"Really! Your hair is basically black and straight, your eyes are bright green instead of forest, and you seem to have some kind of wild desire in you kiss where there's usually passion, that b**** did something to you, I just can't figure out what"

"And I think you've just gone off the deep end"

"You know what? Forget it, you're not listening to me no matter how much I try to emphasize that I would have _**no good reason to lie to you**_" Ross said and got up off the couch and went to walk out of the room.

"Ross-" I started and got up to got after him.

"No Hayley, you don't wanna listen to me? Fine, I don't give a f***" he up the stairs and walking toward his room but I caught up and kissed him. No matter how mad he ever get, whether it be at me or anything/anyone else, he always melts in a kiss. I held his shoulders and felt him slide his hands onto my waist. I didn't want to let go of him but I suddenly started feeling that wild side myself and I broke off, turned the other way, and took a few steps toward the stairs. I grabbed the railing and leaned over a little on it. I was getting a little dizzy and felt like I was about to collapse. I felt Ross's hand on my shoulder. "Hayls?" I heard faintly. I felt myself tipping a little and the ground was spinning under me. "S***" I mumbled slowly lowering myself to the floor and leaning back on the railing posts.

"Hayley, what's wrong" Ross asked holding my hand. He was blurry in front of me and I wasn't sure how loud I was talking. "I- I don't know... I'm dizzy and, s***" I said as I started getting a massive pain in my upper left arm. I felt Ross pick me up and then suddenly felt the cool dusk air and knew we were outside. I was fine once I took in a few breaths. "Hayley what happened in there?" Ross asked.

"I don't know" I answered unsurely. I looked over at my arm and could see the nail shaped cut was glowing bright red and was starting to freak out inside. Then a sentence from last night randomly flashed through my mind._"__I don't think you get that I'm not told __**no**__"_Came Ryan's chilling voice. F***... was this what he meant?

**(1) Song by Ross Lynch and R5 (couldn't resist putting a song reference in there ;) :P )**


	63. Chapter 63

**Ross's POV**

Hayley reached up and put a hand on her head as she furiously paced along the ground. "Alright, so, you gonna tell me what's up or should I just go inside before we start getting pissed at each other again?" I asked. Hayley looked over at me and then showed me her arm and I saw the nail mark cuts were glowing bright red. I bolted over and grabbed her arm. I'd seen this before, so I knew what the f*** was going on. "You know what this is... Ross, what's happening to me?" Hayley asked, I looked up and saw the worry in her eyes.

"That guy the other night-"

"No this again"

"Do you know what his name was?"

"Yeah... uh, I think it was Ryan Kollings, why?"

"No, no, no, no, no" I said as I let go of her arm, put my hand on my head, and started pacing myself. Hayley sat on the ground where she was. "What? What's wrong Ross?"

"I know that guy"

"Tell me"

"Alright, it was about 100 years ago..."

**~Flashback~**

_My best friend Ryan and I were out with my girlfriend Eleanor. We all knew that Ryan had a thing for her, but he was cool with us going out and he accepted the fact that she just wasn't into him the way he was into her. We were headed to the river bank because Ryan and I always went down there as kids and Ellie loved the scenery in the moonlight. So I heard something off in the woods and thought it was Rodney because dude was still hunting me down and I told Ryan to take Ellie and get out of there. I went in just to find my friend Kim there trying to tell me Ryan was a vampire. "What?" I asked puzzled._

_"__Yeah, you didn't know?" she asked, wondering how I didn't pick up on that._

_"__No, I didn't... but why do you seem so worried about that?"_

_"__Because, he was bitten by Tyler"_

_"__Copy Cat?"_

_"__Mm hm"_

_"__Shit"_

_"__Is he with anyone right now?"_

_"__Holy shit, Eleanor!"_

_I bolted off and found those two down the river still running, but I cut them off and they were relieved to see me. "Ross! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay!" Ellie said and immediately hugged me and buried her face in my shoulder. I hugged her back._

_"__Ellie, I told you, there's no need to worry about me, I'm capable of way more than you'd think" I reassured her and glared off at Ryan. During the next week I noticed her starting to get a bit more of a wild side, her eyes were changing from brown to green, and her hair was going from curly and dirty blonde to straight and black. She'd seemed to want to hang out more with Ryan as the weeks went on and eventually I asked her if something happened that night a few weeks ago. "No, I did notice Ryan holding my arm a little too tightly though..." she answered and pulled up her right sleeve and revealed nail sized marks that were glowing bright red. Just a little while later Ryan showed up and I went at him. "YOU STUPID B***!" I shouted at him and slammed him into the door._

_"__Ross, what the __**f*****__is your problem?!" Ryan shouted and shoved me backwards to the floor but I got right back up and went at him. My eyes were burning with fury and my fangs slid in. I heard Ellie gasp and heard a door slam as she ran into the other room. Ryan and I were at each other's throats (literally) and then I heard Ellie come out of the other room and head for the door. My table broke and I grabbed the piece of sharp wood that was underneath it. Ryan ran for the door but I went at him and tried to stab him through the heart but he moved and I stabbed Ellie instead. I dropped to the floor with her and tried to keep her alive, but it was no use... she was gone. I started crying and Ryan was standing over me. "What did you __**do**__?" he asked. I looked back at him, starting to heat up again._

_"__**ME?!**__What did __**YOU**__do?! You fucking changed her Ryan! You dug your nails into her arm and she was becoming like you, she didn't __**want**__you but you didn't care did you? You couldn't let her be happy with me __**could you?!**__"_

_"__I'm not the one that just drove a steak through her heart. And I loved her way before you even met her! But yet you took her from me! Now you better believe I'll do this again, __**purposely **__next time" he threatened and was gone._

**~Reality~**

"So... so Ryan is trying to take me from you?" Hayley asked shakily. I nodded. I walked over and dropped down next to her. I hugged her and kept my head on her shoulder. "It's alright Hayley... I won't let him tear us apart... your sister couldn't, the boys couldn't, Rodney couldn't, f***ing _**death**_ couldn't... some stupid a** copy cat isn't gonna tear us apart" I whispered softly in her ear. I saw her smile and could feel the shiver go down her spine.

"I shouldn't have made you go out the other night" she said starting to lose her smile.

"Don't blame yourself Hayley... you deserved to have some fun instead of staying home all day every day"

"Hey, who says I don't like being alone with you?" a devilish smile starting to creep across her face. I leaned forward and lightly kissed the side of her neck. "You're seriously getting like this now?"

"Like what?"

"Don't act like you don't know"

"Shut up"

"Now, I'd be all for it if we weren't in the middle of some freak a** copy cat situation right now" my eyes went wide and she looked back over at me "Or maybe that's just that wild side talking" she corrected. I relaxed, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, 'cause that didn't really seem like the sweet, innocent Hayley I've come to know"

"Shut up Ross"

She pulled me forward and kissed me, not caring what Ryan's influence would do to her. I pulled her up into my lap just enjoying that I had someone who loved me as much, and if not more than Eleanor ever did... but probably even more than ever now with Ryan's influence. I felt Ryan's wildness coming over her but I felt her subconscious fighting it off at the same time. I pulled away but she locked her lips back onto mine as if kissing me was the only thing keeping her Hayley right now. I started toying with the ends of her hair and instead of being straight, the ends and bottom of her hair was curly. I immediately opened my eyes and pulled back. Hayley looked at me with a look that said 'are you going crazy or did something just happen?' and I pulled her hair forward. I was cocoa brown instead of black and the ends were curling up like they had been before. I looked at her eyes and they dimmed down to about 2 shades above her normal color. "Hayley, your hair... and your eyes!" I said, not really knowing what to say.

"What?! What happened?! Is it bad?" she asked taking her hair out of my hand and looking at is. It didn't take her long to notice her hair was brown and curling. "It's... it's going back to normal! And what about my eyes?" she asked in shock.

"Almost there too"

"Okay, what did you have to do with this?"

"I think it's that you don't go down without a fight... on any occasion... and maybe the chemistry between us it driving Ryan's powers out of your system"

Hayley smiled hugely and hugged me. "I told you he wouldn't be able to tear us apart Hayley"

"I never doubted you"

"Really?"

"Really, I never have... you know I trust you with my life... I have on multiple occasions already"

I chuckled. "You wanna go inside now, or are you gonna hang back out here for a few?"

"Uuummm... I think I'll come in... I don;t trust being alone back here very often anymore" she said looking back at the tree line.

"Paranoid" I mumbled.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing Hayls"

She gave me the evil eye and walked past me and into the house.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N- Hayy all! I'm just here to say that this story isn't over until I put a THE END author's note at the end of a chapter... so don't assume the worst if I don't update for a while... I have major writer's block problems sometimes... So here's Chapter 64 of Bloodthirsty with (I'm gonna hope) plenty more to come! :) Enjjooyy!**

**Hayley's POV**

I stepped through the door and noticed it was warmer inside than it was outside, and that kinda surprised me because normally it was really cold in here. I heard the door shut and felt Ross wrap his arms around my waist and spin me around and lay me down on the couch. I was looking up into Ross's sparkling brown eyes. "I love you" he said smiling.

"Love you too Ross"

"I'm really sorry I let anything happen to you"

"Eh, it's alright... I'm getting past it, aren't I?"

"Yeah... but I wish you wouldn't have had to deal with it in the first place"

"Ross, stop worrying about me so much! I'm able to handle myself, we both know that! You're acting as if I'm some fragile little girl or something!"

"Hayley, I'm always going to have to and want to protect you, and when things happen, you may tell me not to worry or freak out over it but I can't help myself but do so because you're all I've ever wanted and all I've ever needed and if I lose you and I know I could've stopped it... I won't be able to be happy ever again and I'll never be able to live with myself"

"I know Ross... I feel the same way"

He bent over and kissed me. I held his face in my hands and felt him running his hand down my side to rest it on my hip. Ross trailed his other hand over my cheek, grazed down the side of my neck and I felt him trailing 2 fingers down my collarbone. I shivered at the touch of Ross's soft fingers trailing along my skin. "Ross..." I mumbled quietly into his lips. He didn't move his hand from the bottom of my collarbone and I felt him smile devilishly as he continued to kiss me. I felt Ross running his fingers along the edge of my neck and then he pulled back a little surprised. I looked up at him, wondering what the f*** just happened. "What? What'd I do? What's wrong?" I asked sliding backwards and sitting up. He kept looking at my neck. "Where's the necklace?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The necklace I gave you a few months ago, to help with your sister, what happened to it?!"

I reached my hand up, finally realizing what he was talking about, and didn't feel it. My eyes went wide and I looked over at him. "I- I don't know... wait... oh my God" I said starting to remember.

"Hayley" he said cautiously sliding over next to me "Where is the necklace?"

"I- I think... *sigh* I think Kathy took it"

_"__**What?!**_ How could that have happened?!"

"When she yanked me up off the bed! I felt a bit of a tightening around my neck and then it loosened! She must've snapped it off my neck!"

"We're in deep s*** now" Ross said getting up off the couch and walking towards the foyer and the stairs. I got up and followed him. "What? Why?" I asked getting really worried now. Ross wouldn't answer me and I followed him into my room where he went looking around to where it would be but found nothing and I followed him into his room and shut the door. I spun Ross around to look at me and he looked in the opposite direction. "You know, just because I'm shorter than you doesn't mean I can't hurt you" I threatened. He blew a breath upward and it moved his hair off to the side a bit. He looked over at me. "Hayley, in the wrong hands, if she knows how to use that thing, she could easily kill me off and put you under some control or amnesia spell so that you wouldn't remember me or her trying to turn you or anything from the time things started getting bad for you... I think she and her boyfriend hired Ryan to get you away from me and I think they'll be coming after us themselves as their second result now" he explained.

"Do you think fate may be trying to tell us something?" I asked softly. Ross looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've been going through nothing but life threatening events since I've come around, things that have threatened to tear us apart, and then once we overcome one, we run into another... do you think fate is trying to tell us that we_**aren't**_ supposed to be together?"


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I haven't really had the chance lately to keep going what with school and my after school activities, hope none of y'all hate me for that, 'cause that'd be a shame for me :/ :( ... anyways, thanks for all the reviews, i appreciate all the love i get from everyone out there, you're the one's that have me at over 17,000 views on the story (not reviews obviously but views) and I thank you all with all my heart :D . So, without further blabbering from yours truly, here is Chapter 65 of Bloodthirsty.**

**Ross's POV**

I looked her in the eyes, I'm really starting to worry that this is all just going to her head. "You've _**got**_ to be kidding me" I said straightly.

"Why would I be?" she asked.

"Because with how much we've been through, you're just going to give up on us?"

"Ross, I'm sorry, but I feel like ever since I came, I've been putting you in danger... I can't do that to you anymore"

"Hayley-"

"Ross... I know you're gonna tell me that you can take care of yourself and that I don't have to worry about you but you don't get that I absolutely_**have**_ to worry about you... you're my life Ross... and if we have to be apart for a while so that I can keep you safe... that's what I'll submit to" she turned toward the door and went to leave but I quickly moved over to her and grabbed her arm... I hadn't lost her to irrational and annoying forces... I wasn't losing her like this. She quickly spun and looked at me. "Ross... let go" she said coldly, tears staring to well up in her eyes "Don't make this harder than it already is"

"I'm not letting you go this easily... and if it means that it'll make you stay... I'm gonna make this as difficult as possible for you" I said straightly, my voice normally sweet and caring toward her was now stone cold and unwavering.

"I was afraid you were gonna start something like this" she said looking over for a second and then threw her other hand at me and hit me straight in the chest which sent me flying into the opposite wall across the room. I looked up and saw her trying to run but I got up and chased after her. I jumped over the railing and pinned her back against the door in the foyer. She was struggling against my grip but I was getting steamed up now because I knew this wasn't Hayley telling me this... this had to be Ryan. She looked up at me, the fiercest and angriest look I've ever seen her give anyone, and it killed me inside since it was directed at me. "Why can't you just let go Ross?! I didn't know that you'd put up so much of a fight against this! I didn't want to say what I was really thinking, but I need you to let me go"

"Why Hayley? You and I have been through so much together, you know I love you and I know that you love me... you know that I'm capable to take care of myself, so why would you want to leave?!"

"That's just it Ross... I don't love you"

I my eyes widened and I loosened my grip and took a step back. Hayley's words were endlessly echoing through my head._**That's just it Ross... I don't love you. **_Before I had a chance to react Hayley pulled my mother's necklace out of her pocket and slammed it into my shoulder. It was a rippling electric shock through my body and I yelped in pain. I felt my memories slipping away and she finally ripped her hand away and I dropped onto my back on the floor. I heard footsteps in the room and Hayley must've knelt next to me because her voice was right in my ear. "Goodbye Ross... I'll never forget you" she whispered lightly, and then there was silence... but unfortunately for everything I was just fighting for... I would.


	66. Chapter 66

**Hayley's POV**

I walked out through the back door and ran out through the woods and found my sister, her boyfriend, and Ryan there waiting for me. "You do it?" Kathy asked holding on to Adam.

"Why else would I be out here Kathy?" I shot back with a mixture of annoyance and regret.

"Don't talk to her like that" Adam hissed. Kathy put a hand on his chest and looked up at him.

"Calm down Adam, she hasn't seen me since she was like 9-"

"And the last time I saw you, both of you viciously assaulted me and my boyfriend, and tried to forcibly turn me into a vampire"

"Look Sissy, I missed you, and I wanted you to still be in my life"

"Well did you ever think I'd moved on and maybe you should have to because now I'm dead and dead inside because you're making me leave the love of my f***ing _**life**_" I was not right in front of Kathy, my face in front of her's, and tears started streaming down my cheeks. I noticed I was looking down at her, I'm abut 4 inches taller, so if I wanted to, I could smack the s*** out of her right now... but then again... I'd have to deal with Adam and Ryan if I did. "Well Sis, you didn't come the first time because he was there, now if I had someone take him out then it would have been easier, you saved him Hayley, you made a good choice" Kathy responded, an eerie smile creeping onto her face. She turned and started walking and the boys followed her without hesitation. I didn't move but I turned back and looked at the tree line. "Hayley" came Kathy's voice expectantly. I turned and looked at her "Come on" she said. I turned back and instinctively ran back. I just got back through the trees when the guys had me by the arms. "LET ME GO!" I shouted and looked back at them.

"Who the f*** are you people and why are you in _**my**_ backyard" came Ross's voice from the other side of the lawn. We all looked up at him and I was about to say something but when I opened my mouth, nothing would come out. I looked back at Adam who I knew was the one doing this to me.

"Sorry, we've been chasing this vampire for a while, she's gone crazy, we need to take her away so she won't harm anyone else" came Ryan's voice from behind me. I looked up at Ross expectantly, but when I caught perfect eye contact with him, all I saw was an empty soul... he honest to God did not remember me. I hung my head over in defeat and I hear Ross's back door close and I knew he went back inside. The guys dragged me back through the trees and threw me back onto the ground. "Sissy! You_**honestly**_ thought that would work?" she asked mockingly. I glared at her and refused to say a God damned thing to any of them. I followed them around for months before I finally was able to bring down a plan to take them all out and get back to Ross. One day we were headed out again and I held Ryan back and killed him off when the other two were far enough ahead when they asked, I told them he had some unfinished business in another town and would catch up in a few months. The next time was a few weeks later, I managed to get Adam away from Kathy for a bit and killed him too, and when Kathy started freaking out about him, I just told her that he went to find Ryan because he was starting to get worried about him. Finally, it came down to me and Kathy. We were headed out again when I grabbed her arm. She looked back at me and was really uneasy because she was finally starting to notice a pattern. I took the necklace out of my pocket and she looked at it, frozen in fear. "Hayley, think about what you're about to do" she said, her voice trembling. I smiled evilly and looked her dead in the eyes, all feeling long gone. "I have, and it's been the greatest thought to occur to me since you took me away" I said coldly and slammed the stone of the necklace straight into the center of her chest. There was a spark going through her eyes as if the electricity was that intense it was lighting up and frying everything inside... and then, slowly... the spark died. I ripped my hand and looked down at Kathy, the once sweet and innocent big sister I looked up to, who turned into a monster... and that's what I had become. I killed 3 people in the last 2 months... and I didn't feel bad about that at all. I looked down at the necklace in my hand... and the one and only thought that came to me was... I need to find Ross.


	67. Chapter 67

**Ross's POV**

I had my hands shoved in my jacket pockets and I was walking down the dark streets of L.A. Hoping that some poor person wasn't walking down the streets, because lately, I can't control myself around humans... I've been really angry lately and I've felt like something's missing from my life, and all those feeling hit me a month or 2 ago when Ryan and some guy I didn't recognize took that crazy vampire girl out of my backyard. She looked innocent and scared, almost as if that wasn't supposed to be happening, and she was looking at me in a way where it seemed she was actually exception I was going to do something. There's been this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that she knows something or that I know her from somewhere and it's been bugging me really badly that I can't remember a thing from a few months ago up until the day I saw them and the girl. The smell of blood came out of nowhere and I immediately lost control. I flew around the corner and had some girl by the arm from behind. I had her arm twisted up behind her and she was in massive pain right about now. "Ow ow ow ow! Please! Stop! I'm begging you!" she pleaded helplessly.

"Why should I?" I taunted quietly. The pain immediately seemed to be the last thing on her mind once she heard my voice, and that scared me a little, because that usually freaks people out even worse.

"Ross, please let go" she said trying to look back at me. I immediately twisted her arm a little further and put my other hand on her shoulder to hold her straight ahead.

"How do you know who I am?" I hissed in her ear.

"Ross, please let go, I can explain everything... please"

I contemplated it a little but then I dropped her arm and she turned to face me, holding her arm and wincing slightly in pain. I pinned her back against the wall out of instinct because I have problems trusting people lately.

"Now start explaining" I growled through clenched teeth. She reached inside her pocket and took out my mother's necklace. I looked down at it and my eyes went wide. I looked back at the girl, her face still straight and unmoved. "How did you get that?"

"Will you trust me?"

"What are you going to do"

"Give you your memory back... but you have to trust me"

"I just met you, why the _**f*****_ would I trust you?! For all I know, Rodney could have sent you out here to kill me!"

"Rodney's dead Ross... you killed him"

"That's a lie"

"It's not a lie... My name is Hayley Lavehart, and you gave me this necklace a few months ago to keep my sister from turning me into a vampire, and that didn't work out because you ended up turning me into a vampire that day, but she took it off me and I had to erase your memory to keep you safe, because I'm in love with you"

"You're lying"

"I'm not! I wouldn't lie to you Ross! I don't know how, but I turned back into a human a few days ago"

"If what your saying is true... then what did it feel like when I bit you?"

"It hurt when you actually bit me but the venom had that kind of hand sanitizer on a cut feel"

"Then you were never actually a vampire... you don't feel the venom if I really did bite you... and that means you must be telling the truth because I have never actually turned a person into a vampire in my life..." I said, let go of her, and took a step back running a hand back through my hair. She looked up at me, necklace in hand.

"Will you trust me?" she asked quietly. I stood there and stared at her for a minuet, but finally nodded, finding that the worst that could happen was that she ends me and that I don't have to live this painful life as a vampire anymore. She seemed a little hesitant to what she should do but finally threw her hand forward and shoved the stone onto my shoulder, just barely missing breaking skin. There was an electrical feeling coursing through my body but with it I felt every memory from the past few months flowing back to me. The day I met Hayley, the day her sister came, the amazing and romantic moments we'd spent together, the day Rodney and Kory kidnapped her, the fair, and the day she took my memory away. She pulled her hand back and I fell down to my knees. I was leaned on one knee and I had my head down. I looked up to Hayley's scared face, her worry that she completely messed me up. A weak smile slowly crept across my face. "Hayley" I said sweetly. I pushed up quickly and wrapped her in a tight hug. I spun her around and then put her down and instantly found myself joining my lips with hers. I pulled back for a moment and looked into her spectacular and sparkling green eyes. "I missed you Hayley, like you have no idea, don't ever do that to me again" I said softly. She nodded quietly, smiling like there was no tomorrow. I grabbed her hand and started dragging her along. I wanted to get home, because I finally had a purpose to be there.


	68. Chapter 68

**Hayley's POV**

I wasn't in the house for 2 seconds before I found myself up against the wall with Ross lips pressed fiercely to mine. I had my fingers running through the ends of his soft blonde hair. Before he had time to react I had flipped out position and I had him pinned back to the wall. He looked at me in confusion, but didn't fight me because he knew that no matter what, I wasn't any threat to him. "You realize you're gonna have to bite me, right?" I said straightly, a small smile on my face. His eyes went a little wide.

"Hayley, think about what you're saying" he warned.

"Well you have to realize that we're back to square one right now. We're not gonna be able to have many sweet moments together if you're constantly going rogue and trying to kill me"

"I'm not going to"

"Didn't you tell me you could control it the _**first time**_ around?"

"Yes"

"And could you?"

"No"

He looked away and easily slipped out of my grip and had me pinned back against the wall again. I kicked his legs out from under him and had him pinned to the floor. My knees were on either side of his stomach and his arms were pinned on either side of his head. "I know how to take you down when you're with me Ross... but rogue you is a completely other story" I said getting a little annoyed that he wasn't going to change me.

"Hayley, you don't want to live forever, I can promise you that" he said and I found myself in his position, looking up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"But I'll have you forever Ross... you're saying you wouldn't change me so we could be together?" I said, knowing I was starting to get inside his head.

"Stop doing that Hayley"

"Doing what?"

"Using your f***ing logic against me"

"Well how else do you expect me to get you to give in? Because you sure as hell are way more powerful than I am!"

"I don't expect you to get me to give in"

"Why not?"

"Because Hayley... I don't want you to have to be a vampire... I don't want you to feel this pain"

"I'd take that God damn pain if I could spend an eternity with you!"

He got up and walked in the other room, knowing it was pointless arguing with me, because I'd eventually say something that would make him give in. I got up and followed after him. "What would I have to do?! Make you so angry that you'll lose control and have no choice_**but**_ to bite me?!" I yelled out after him. He was right up in front of me.

"You **don't** want to do that" he warned, his voice growing intensely cold. I was starting to get intimidated, but stood my ground.

"Why not?" I challenged "It'll make you give in to me, won't it?"

"Hayley... it won't be fun for you if you do that"

"Fun? Is that_**seriously **_the word you're using?_**Fun**_?"

He was starting to boil over at my constant jabbing at the subject. Ross turned and went to go out the back door too cool off, but I grabbed his forearm and he looked back at me, his eyes starting to change. "Let go of my arm Hayley" he said, no feeling in his voice what-so-ever.

"No, I'll let you go if you'll turn me yourself, if not... then you're not going anywhere" I said, annoyance on my voice. His glare hardened and I could see frantically and urgency sparking through his eyes. "I won't do it" he said, his voice no letting up.

"Then I guess rogue Rossy's gonna have to change me"

"Hayley"

"No"

I soon found myself on one knee in agony from my arm being twisted up behind my back. I thought back to the day me and Ross first me and realized that this was exactly how that had happened. A small smile came onto my face, but was immediately replaced but a pained wince as he twisted my arm further. He let go and I looked back to see him holding the door frame, fighting with himself on what to do, who to be. I got up and pressed him back against the wall, wincing at the pain in my right arm. He smiled evilly at me, he blinked and his eyes were completely red. "Hayley, Hayley, Hayley... so small, so weak, so stupid" he said flipping our position, but unlike before, I wouldn't be able to get out of this fix.

"Stupid? And why is that?" I asked, he seemed to take it as more of a challenge though.

"Because, you're scared, I can see it... why would you get me like this if you're scared?"

"I know that this side of you wouldn't hold back"

"And what make you think that this side would _**change**_ you instead of _**kill**_ you?" guess I hadn't thought this all the way though...

"Because no matter what side you are... you know you love me... and that you would never intentionally hurt me"

His face came closer "And what make you think that I'm anything like your boyfriend?"

"You haven't bothered to try and kill me yet, now have you?"

"You need to stop playing mind games with me girl"

"Then bite me"

"And why should I give you the satisfaction of besting me?"

"Because, you're my boyfriend Ross, and you want me to be with you forever"

I saw his anger flick through his eyes at the fact that I refused to shut up, and then there was a sharp pain in the side of my neck, he finally gave in.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N- Okay everyone, I just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm almost done with the story, I've got a few chapters to go and it'll be done real soon, I hope this doesn't make anyone mad because I Troyes to sleep this going as long as I could, bit all good things have to come to an end eventually right? :/ (and I'd like to thank my amazing cousin prettylittledegrassigirl for harping me out a bunch with the upcoming chapters) Okay, enough from me, here is Chapter 69 of Bloodthirsty...**

**Ross's POV**

I immediately calmed down realizing what I let happen, I could have stopped it if I didn't let her keep me inside! Ross you DUMBASS! I knelt down next to Hayley who had slid her back down the wall and was sitting against the wall holding her neck. I held her close to me hoping that I hadn't poisoned her instead of changed her. "Hayley, I am **_ssoo_** sorry" I whispered softly against her neck. She slowly faded and I set her down against he floor softly before I got off the floor quickly and slammed my fists against the opposite wall, resting my pounding head against the wall also. Tears started streaming down my cheeks at the realization that this was the second time that I could have completely prevented my one true love's death. I felt like a dumbass, a b****, a jerk that she was brought into this whole mess to begin with. I clenched my teeth and just wanted to die babe. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around not caring if it was someone from my past come to kill me again and I didn't care, I just wanted to know who was gonna be the one to do me in... and then the unthinkable happened... Hayley was the one standing there. I looked from her to the wall where she was just seconds before. A small smile crept onto her face and her styles started sparkling. "Ross, you're not dreaming... I'm fine" she said softly. I pulled her into a hug and wouldn't let go, she was okay and that's all I care about. After what seemed like forever I let to of ghee and just stared into her spectacular green eyes, the eyes that I can take one look into and see Hayley's entire world. It didn't take very long after that before our lips met and wouldn't separate. I pulled her as close to me as physically possible and I felt her fingers already toying with the ends of my hair. I smiled against her lips just because I knew that I was going to take much more careful care of Hayley and I wouldn't let anything happen to her again. I was toying with the lace at the end if her shirt and tugged it a little and felt Hayley smile. She pulled back ever so slightly so that our lips weren't touching but could be rejoined with a slight movement. "Ross?" came Hayley's voice just above a whisper.

"Hm?" I responded

"Are you trying to get at something here?" I could hear her thoughts plainly above her words. I backed up a step into the wall.

"Did something happen to you while you were gone that I'm not aware about?"

"Well you were just pulling on the end of my shirt, the f*** do you expect me to think?" I smiled.

"My bad" I said sarcastically putting my hands up. She rolled her eyes playfully at me and then moved forward and kissed me again. "Hayley?" I mumbled against her lips.

"Hm?" came her quiet response. I pulled back a little.

"I'm really glad you came back after your sister took you"

"It wasn't even a question of if... It was how and when..."

"I'm just glad I have you back"

"Back and better than before baby"

"If you ask me" I said leaning over right next to her ear "There is no way you could be better than before... Because as far as I'm concerned... You're Hayley, you're mine, and you've **_always_** been perfect"


	70. Chapter 70

**_Hayley's POV_**

I lazily rolled my head over trying desperately to fall back asleep, but I was awake, and I wasn't gonna fall asleep any time soon. I realized there was an arm draped over my stomach and I slowly opened my eyes to the real world to see Ross just waking up as well. "Morning beautiful" he mumbled softly. I smiled at him. "Mornin Rossy" I responded sleepily, not happy that I was awake, but happy that I had Ross with me. I tried to pull his arm off me to get out of bed, but he's still stronger than I am so he just pulled me back against him. "Where are **_YOU _**going?" He whispered playfully in my ear. I smiled.

"Getting away from you" I joked. I managed to wiggle out of his grip and get to the door, but found myself pinned back against the wall before I could get through Ross's bedroom door. "Okay, why are you trying to keep me captive up here? What's down there?" I asked trying to pry into his thoughts, but he was easily keeping me out. He smiled. "Can't a guy want to be with his girlfriend without there having to be anything to hide?" He asked.

"Yeah, but this is you we're talking about... There's some_**THING **_or some_**ONE **_down there that you don't want me seeing" Ross rolled his eyes and kissed me, stalling me from going downstairs... but I didn't mind... that much. He snaked his arms around my waist knowing that it'd take me forever to get out of his hold since he's stronger than me. I pulled back and stared getting agitated that I couldn't pull his hands apart. He chuckled and finally let go of me and put his hands up. "Alright Hayley, you win, go ahead" he said. I gave him a questioning glare and walked out into the hall and immediately smelled ice cream cake. I looked back at Ross who was leaning on the door frame smirking at me, noticing my eyes lit up. I ran downstairs and saw an ice cream cake sitting there, balloons everywhere, streamers hanging from the ceiling, all of it. I felt Ross's hands on my shoulders. "Happy birthday baby" he whispered and kissed my cheek. I was dumbfounded, it's my birthday? It's already September 22nd? I looked at the calendar on the wall which had been put up now at September and had today's date circled 7 billion times. I was speechless, when did he find out my birthday? "I've been in your mind enough times to find out enough about you Hayls" he answered.

We stayed at home and hung around all day. Ross was asking me a whole bunch of things from the years before he knew me, and then he asked me one question that just reminded me of something really important. "What about your parents?" he asked eating a piece of the cake. My eyes went wide and I remembered why I was even here in the first place... my parents sent me out of Connecticut as soon as any of us felt something evil was coming for me... they told me to stay safe and call them once I got the chance, once everything was okay... I've had so many chances to do that... and yet it always slipped my mind. I quickly put my cake down and ran upstairs and grabbed my phone, ignoring Ross's calls from behind me. I locked my door and clicked 'call' once I found my old house number. It took 2 rings and my mother picked up. "Hello?" came her gentle tone.

"Mom? It's Hayley" I answered.

"H-Hayley? Oh my God! Kyle! It's Hayley! She's okay!"

I smiled at how excited my mother was to hear from me. I heard my father's voice on the other end.

"Hayley? Is that really you darling? You're alright?" he asked hurriedly, as if this would be the last time he'd ever talk to me.

"Yeah dad, I'm doing amazingly"

"Thank the Lord! We've been so worried! We thought something terrible happened to you!"

"No... well... not really"

"Sweetheart, when are you going to come home?" my mother asked.

"I... I don't think I am" I was starting to tear up.

"What? Why not?"

"Things... things aren't all sunshine and rainbows guys... things have... changed"

"What happened darling?" my dad asked.

"Well... you're either never going to believe me, or you're going to hate me"

"What is it?"

"I'm... I've been... It's I'm..." I couldn't say it... they knew Kathy was a vampire... this would break their hearts.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" my mother said worriedly.

"I have to stay where I am... because... I'm... I'm a vampire"

"Oh sweetie, no, please tell me this is a joke"

"I- I wish I could... but... I'm really happy where I am... I'm staying with this guy, his name is Ross-"

"ROSS?! Blonde hair, brown eyes, tortured past?" bellowed my dad.

"Yeah" I answered cautiously looking back at the door "Why?"

"He's bad news Hayley, _**very**_ bad news, he's not as innocent as you think, he's evil... he's the reason Adam turned your sister into a vampire-" then, the line went dead, but the last thing I heard was haunting me. _He's the reason Adam turned your sister into a vampire..._


	71. Chapter 71

**_Ross's POV_**

I opened the door quietly and heard the words spoken by her father over the phone. "He's bad news Hayley, _**very**_ bad news, he's not as innocent as you think, he's evil... he's the reason Adam turned your sister into a vampire-" he said. I was staring intently at the cell phone in her hand and cut the connection... yeah, I can do that. I could hear Hayley's breath hitch as she tried to process the words she just heard. "Hayley? You good?" I asked from the doorway. She dropped the phone and whipped around when she heard my voice. She was scared... _**very**_ scared. I smirked and walked over to her. "What's the matter babe? Who's giving you a problem?" I asked coolly as I held her shoulders and stared into her endless green eyes. She didn't answer, but she tried to pry into my thoughts, from which I easily shut her out. Mock vampires are a lot stronger than actual new vampires, so she was just about effective now than she would have been before I bit her. "Aww, Hayley! What'd I do now?" I asked playfully, moving my face right in front of hers. She turned her head and avoided eye contact now, she really seemed to hate me right now. "Alright" I said in defeat and turned to walk out of the room. I was almost to the door when Hayley's weak voice came "Do you know them?" she asked timidly. I grinned.

"Who?" I asked, not facing her, looking back at her over my shoulder.

"My parents... my family"

"What's your last name again Hayley babe?"

"Lavehart"

I winced and my eyes narrowed at the mention of that name. "Yeah" I answered "I know that name"

She didn't question me any further but her mind was spinning with doubt, hatred, and, mostly, fear. I walked downstairs and outside. I pulled out my phone and dialed my old buddy Martin's number. I took about 3 rings but he picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Marty, it's me"

"Ross! Man, what can I do ya for?"

"Lavehart, remember that name?"

"How could I forget that name?" his tone turned from happy to cold. I smirked and pulled out my car keys.

"I'll be over in about 20 minuets, I've got a job for you"


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N- Hey guys, normally I wouldn't do this because you guys have a right to your own opinions but to the _BITCH_ guest person that wrote in a comment that i need to get a life... I have a life, I just happen to like writing this story, if anything, YOU are the one with no life! I'll bet you read my entire story and you still do read my story... haters are just the people most obsessed with you... but, I do have a life, maybe you need to get one. Sorry to all you people who have read this for no reason, i just needed to say something... i was really agitated with that commenter :/**

**_Hayley's POV_**

I went downstairs and saw Ross on the phone with someone as he pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket and headed for his navy blue Toyota Corolla (2001 model). I didn't know what he was going to do, and frankly, I didn't want to find out. My whole world was crashing down around me. Ross is the love of my life, who has saved my life on multiple occasions, and now I find out that he's probably _**evil?!**_I threw open the front door and ran... but to my disappointment, Ross saw me. "HAYLEY!" he shouted after me. I knew he could hear my thoughts because he immediately started after me. I had to get away from here, from _**him**_... from _**everything**_... Ross was gaining on me quickly and, at his rate, he'd catch me in a matter of seconds. I made a sharp turn at the next block and Ross had kept going. I kept going even after I reached the outskirts of town. I kept going and going and going... and then I got where I'd wanted... the old warehouse...


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N- Hey fanfictioners! So sorry I haven't written in a while. Shit's just been messing with me lately and i couldn't think and I'm hoping that I'll be able to update a lot more... Summer's coming up soon! yay! Less than 2 moths! But i have to survive finals and Regents exams (who the ****_hell _****comes up with this stuff?!) Anyways, don't want to bore you with my life, onward with our story! Oh, and sorry about he sort chapters... like i said, writer's block, can't think, etc. etc... on with the story!**

**_Ross's POV_**

I chased Hayley down even after the fact that she had no idea I still was. I slowed down and stopped when the old warehouse came into view and I watched Hayley push back the door, walk in, and make sure she shut the door behind her. I shook my head and smiled a little at how innocent and scared Hayley could always be whether she be human or immortal. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Marty's number again, he picked up after the first ring this time. "Yeah?" came his chilled voice from the other end of the line, he must've been trying to calm himself since I hung up.

"Me again, I'm gonna need to change out plans" I said looking out at the warehouse.

"Where am I headed to exactly?"

"Old warehouse, about 15 minuets out of town"

"I remember that place"

"Wouldn't expect you to forget"

"Alright dude, see you soon"

"See you"

I walked up to the warehouse and opened up the door quietly and shut it behind me the same way. I sent out a sense to find Hayley and it didn't take me long to hear her troubled thoughts coming from the second floor. I ran to the pipes on the side far wall and silently climbed up. I got onto the upper landing right behind Hayley. I quickly wrapped my arms around her so she couldn't use her's against me. She started thrashing around trying to pry my arms off of her but to no avail. I stroked her hair and held her back against me as I sat back against the railing and started trying to soothe her. "Shh, Hayley, it's fine, you're alright, it's okay, you'll be fine" I coaxed quietly. She slowly started to calm down and she finally got to the point where she just stopped fighting completely and just relaxed back against my chest and held onto my forearms. I started quietly singing to her. I didn't know why, but just some song I heard a while ago just started to come out of my mouth. _"Summer has come and pass, the innocent can never last. Wake me up, when September ends... Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up, when September ends..."_ **(1) **I sang quietly. She started to mumble some words here and there and I could just tell that she enjoyed me singing to her. I really hadn't been myself lately, and specifically today... but I always had time to make Hayley happy... and plus, I had a good half hour before Marty showed his face. I continued singing any song that came to mind and then I heard Marty's car pull up outside. Hayley immediately jolted up and I grabbed her arms and pulled her back against me. "It's okay baby, I've got it, don't worry" I said softly in her ear. She immediately relaxed and then I sat her back against the railing and went out to talk to Marty.

**(1)- Wake Me Up When September Ends~ Green Day (I do not own this song but it is** _**AAAWWWEEESSSOOOMMMEEE!)**_


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N- Hey guys, I'm gonna apologize ahead of time for the short chapters I'm writing, there are just specific things I have to put in POVs, 'cause i have specific things just mapped out, so I have to cut the other one short, I know it could probably bug some of y'all, and I'm seriously sorry, but that just the way it happens, hope you don't hate me for something as stupid ads that, and plus, shit's winding down now since it's coming close to the end, happy reading!**

**Hayley's POV**

As soon as Ross closed the door I crawled over to the other side of the landing and looked at him and whatever dude this was outside. His friend looked up into the window and saw me there. I just sat there, paralyzed... this guy was about 6'3", had shaggy jet black hair, big, toned muscular arms, and had on a tight red shirt, black converse, and blue jeans. His vision zeroed in on me and I suddenly was frozen in fear. Something about him seemed familiar and all too frightening. I saw 'who's that?' cross is lips and Ross turned and looked up at me and smiled sweetly, as if trying to reassure me that everything was going to be fine. "Hayley, Hayley Lavehart" he answered, his gaze not moving from me. The man's voice flicked straight to Ross. He said something and Ross looked back at him and stepped in front of him, as if to say, 'You're not going in there, forget it'. S***, I thought, what did I do this time?


	75. Chapter 75

**_Ross's POV_**

"Lavehart?" came Marty's confused and harsh tone. I turned back to him realizing that I had said Hayley's name instead of saying 'my girlfriend', s***. "Lavehart, Ross, really? It's the little one isn't it? The cutie you wouldn't let me touch the last time we tangled with them?"

"She hadn't done anything, so I saw no reason for anything to happen to her-"

"Really? Was it _**really**_ that? Or did you know she was going to come back into your life later on? 'Cause you seem to know a s***load about _**everything**_ now don't you?"

"_**SHUT UP!" **_I hissed at him. He looked at me with shock and surprise. My eyes narrowed and my fangs slid in. "One step towards the warehouse Kelzwin, I f***ing _**dare**_ you" I threatened. Marty took a step back because he knew I was capable of killing anyone and anything... I'd almost killed him once... but that's another story. He lunged at me and pinned me to the ground... and sadly for me... he knew that once he had me down, he could easily keep me there. "A Lavehart dude, _**really?**_ You could have gotten _**anyone**_ but you chose that stupid little hoe-"

"_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"**_ I shouted as I threw him backwards. I sent Hayls that she might not want to be near the window, because things could get a little... bad out here. "You know what, _**dude?**_ She may be a Lavehart, but she's _**my**_ Lavehart, and like it or not, she's one of us, and she's not going _**anywhere**_**"** I said harshly. "And if you are going to cause me problems with this girl, I suggest you say your last words, 'cause you're not walking out of here alive... I can _**promise**_ you that"

"Dude, come on, just think about what happened 10 years ago"

I thought back to the last time the Laveharts and the vampires clashed back in Hayley's hometown when she was just a cute little 6 year old.

_Our kind and the Laveharts had been fighting for about 1,000 years now, and I haven't missed a fight yet. I snuck down the street with my coven still yet to be found. Marty went up with me and we got up to the Lavehart's house. I hopped u onto the gutter and climbed to the second story window. I could feel a teenager sleeping in the room next to the one I was about to climb in to, but I felt a young child in the room I was now in. I looked over at the bed and saw a cute little girl tossing in her sleep, having a nightmare I had thought. Marty hopped in through the window and the girl shot up in bed and stared at us, clutching her stuffed bear. I smiled, a genuine smile, but Marty smiled one that told me he was gonna do something stupid. "Why don't I just-"_

"_Marty, no"_

"_Can I please just-"_

"_Marty, NO!"_

"_Dude, come on please?"_

"_She didn't do anything! Why the hell do you want to kill her?"_

_The small child was tearing up and was overly tensed from fright. I walked over and stroked her hair softly. "No, no, no, shh, it's okay darling. He's not going to touch you, okay? I promise, I won't let anyone do __**anything**__ to you... trust me?" I said sweetly._

"_Promise?" she asked softly._

"_I promise"_

_Marty mumbled something under his breath and I shot a glare at him. I got up and dragged him out of the little girl's room and went out into the hallway. Her parents came out into the hallway, holding steaks and other wooden objects. "Ross, surprise to see you here" said Addison Lavehart._

"_Addison! Pleasure to see you! Kyle, been a while, hasn't it"_

"_Not long enough" Kyle Lavehart replied coldly. The door next to the little girl's opened revealing a tall girl, about 17 or 18 with long blonde curls, also holding a steak. "Little Kathy Lavehart... been a while darling, how are you?" I asked smiling mockingly at her. She stared me down coldly. I heard the window down the hall open and I saw Kathy's boyfriend Adam climb in, an old acquaintance of mine. She looked at him in disbelief. "Adam?" she asked. He smiled revealing his sharp white fangs. She immediately locked herself in her sister's room. "Get her, will ya?" I said. Adam nodded and went to work trying to break down the door. Me and Marty put our focus on their parents. Long story short, I came withing an inch of my life, had it not been for Marty, I may not be here right now._

"I don't care what happened then Marty, that happened 10 years ago and this is now. Her parents may still hate me, but I'm in love with their sweet, beautiful, innocent daughter, and you can go to hell" I said pulling the steak I kept in my back pocket into his chest. I went and opened the warehouse door and was immediately greeted by a huge, tight hug accompanied by a huge passionate kiss from Hayley. I pulled away from the kiss and just held her in my arms, loving that she was all mine, that she loved me, knowing that we were going to be together forever. "C'mon Hayls, let's get home" I said putting my arm around her shoulders and starting to walk with her back towards my house. She leaned her head over on my shoulder and we kept walking.


	76. Chapter 76

**_Hayley's POV_**

**-4 years later-**

I laid back against the couch and wondered where the f*** Ross was. He said he would be back in about an hour and he had been gone for what seemed half the day. I plugged in my iPod in the doc Ross had gotten me and played 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by: Green Day, thinking about the last time he had to save me from someone. I threw myself back onto the couch and listened to the song as I though about what's developed since that day. I remembered dragging him to my parent's house and had them settle their differences, explaining how many times he's saved my life and how much different he was from the last time they'd met, I thought about all the romantic trips we've taken to different cities around the world, about all the nice nights we've had here at home, all the nice friends of Ross's I've gotten to meet, all the fights that have ended so easily because neither of us can stand being mad at the other... just... everything Ross has done for me since the night we met, how much we've both changed since then. The door opened and Ross walked into the living room, smiling at me. I smiled lightly. "Where the hell could you have been for the past 5 hours? I was starting to worry that I was going to ave to come looking for you" I said, getting up and placing a quick kiss on his lips. He held me tightly and I could hear his thoughts _**whirling**_, an that _**never**_ happens! I struggled pulling him off me but I managed to do so. His smile was still plastered on his face and I looked at him funny. "Ross" I asked "Are you okay?"

"Okay? You could say that"

"What's up with you?"

"This" he said. He knelt down and reached into his pocket pulling out a small black box. I cupped my hands around my mouth, I was about to cry. "Hayley, we've been together for just about 5 years now. We're obviously completely in love with each other and there is nobody in this entire world I'd rather call mine. I'm sorry I let you worry for the 5 hours I was gone, but I was looking for the perfect thing to give you. Hayley Lavehart, will you marry me?" he said opening the case, revealing a beautiful diamond ring that had cute little blue studs all around the ring part, and it may not have been big or flashy, but I didn't care, he knew I'd love it, and he took the longest time to pick it out. He slipped the ring onto my finger. "Yes" I managed to quietly choke out, tears brimming my eyes, not believing this was happening, but it was. I knocked him over with a hug and we laid there, my arms wrapped around his neck, hi arms wrapped around my waist. Later we were upstairs, I was slowly falling asleep. Ross had his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him, his eyes closed but he was all too awake. He kissed my cheek softly and I smiled. "Hayley?" came his quiet voice close to my ear.

"Yeah Ross?" I answered, sleep evident on my voice.

"I love you... soo much"

"I know Ross, I love you too"

"You're amazing, and I couldn't ask for anyone better"

"I couldn't ask for anyone better than you either Rossy"  
"You're mine, sweetheart"  
"Forever Ross, I'm yours forever"

**A/N- The End! I hope you all loved the story, sorry it had to come to an end, but everything has to eventually :/ . I love all of you, thank you all for reading and i hope you guys read some of my other stories too and love them just as much (although none of them are as good as this one). So, for the last time in this story, this is missobsessed22, and Bloodthirsty has now come to an end...**


	77. Author's Note

**A/N- Hey guys! Just a note to all my fans, I have a sequel to the story called Angel From Hell, it's about Ross and Hayley's daughter, check it out!**

**-missobsessed22**


End file.
